


Avengers Smut Imagines

by Iron_Winter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language, NSFW, Porn, Smut, Strong Language, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Winter/pseuds/Iron_Winter
Summary: This is a collection of my one-shots/imagines with the Avengers: Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Loki... and maybe later other characters. (Currently, it's mostly Tony and Bucky).All chapters are under editing.MATURE CONTENT! SMUT, NSFW!This collection is for readers who are 18+ years old!Sorry for all the mistakes and errors. I'll do my best to correct them ASAP.Feel free to leave any kind of comment. I'm opened to criticism.English is not my native language!





	1. PHONE - BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Y/N teaches Bucky how to use a phone? And what happens when they are far away from each other for a long time?

**PHONE – BUCKY BARNES**

  
     Being in a relationship with a soldier wasn’t a bad thing at all. Being in a relationship with an actual Avenger was even better but being in a relationship with Bucky Barnes, that was magical and fantastic. Living in the Avengers tower was something any mortal would want. Luckily, (Y/N) was part of the team and she was in love with the Winter Soldier. He became a part of the team almost a year ago. She didn’t know how that happened, yet she couldn’t complain. Ever since he started to live there, (Y/N) and Bucky were somehow connected. After three months knowing each other, Bucky asked her on a date, and later that week, they slowly began their lovely relationship. 

   Steve was fine with it. Bucky was his best friend and (Y/N) was like a little sister to him. Seeing them happy made him happy. Tony was mocking them every single day, picking up stupid phrases that only made him silly. The rest of the team didn’t mind it at all. It was their decision and as long as they weren’t fighting, they were okay with it.

    (Y/N) was an expert on technology, which was a good thing. She showed Bucky how to use some devices like a smartphone, tablet or the holograms in the building. He was grateful for any help he could get and the plus was, they could be together. Nick Fury even sent them together on some missions, because ‘ _agent (Y/L/N) had a good influence on Barnes’_. Although there were days when one of them stayed at the Avengers Tower and the other went on a mission…

    (Y/N) came into her bedroom after a nice hot shower. When her eyes scanned the surroundings, she felt an emptiness in her heart. There were nights when Bucky would lay on her bed and wait for her with a wide smile on that gorgeous face. Tonight and the other five were different. He went to Roma with Steve and Clint. They had a very important mission there. (Y/N) had to stay in the tower with rest of the team and enjoy some free time, until a new mission would be announced. She took a deep breath and went to the closet. She took one of Bucky’s blue shirts he left there weeks ago, after one wild, passionate night together. The woman had to smile when her nose caught his scent. When the shirt was finally covering her naked body, she picked a pair of casual black panties and also put them on. It was her typical clothing for bed when Bucky was away. 

   Her (H/C) hair was still wet from the shower and so was the towel she was wearing. She tossed it back to the bathroom and rubbed her hair with fingers, so they would naturally dry. While doing that action, she hopped on the bed, covering her body with a nice soft duvet. There was nothing better than a clean body lying in the sheets and getting ready for sleep. Before she could proceed further, her mobile rang. It was on the nightstand, right next to her. She grabbed it and looked at the screen. A wide smile appeared on her face. Bucky was writing to her. 

  **Bucky: HEY DOLL. JUST CAME BACK TO MY HOTEL ROOM. HOW ARE YOU? I HOPE I DIDN’T WAKE YOU. MISS YOU SO MUCH!**

    Her fingers immediately started to type: **HEY SEXY ;) I’M STILL AWAKE IN MY BED. HOW WAS THE MISSION? ARE YOU OK?**  Of course, she was worried about him. He was away from her for many days and the missions could be unpredictable sometimes. The only thing she had to do was to be without him for another three days. It was still a lot, but better than before. 

    **Bucky: I’M FINE, THE MISSION IS GOING WELL AND THE GUYS ARE FINE – PROBABLY SLEEPING. JUST 3 DAYS AND I’M BACK DOLL. CAN’T WAIT TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS AND KISS YOU.**

    (Y/N) was smiling like a little girl, her cheeks already red. It was nice from him. They didn’t say love words to each other much but there were other ways how to express love and affection. Before she could reply, another message came from him.   **Bucky: ARE YOU ALONE?**

   She had to laugh. **OF COURSE I’M ALONE. CURRENTLY, I’M ON MY BED, TEXTING WITH YOU. WHY ARE YOU ASKING?** She had to smirk because she knew him and his question could lead to one thing. Both of them loved sex and they would try anything to spice things up. They haven’t tried phone sex. Maybe this was the perfect time for it. **DO YOU WANT TO CALL?**

**Bucky: SORRY LOVE CAN’T. THIN WALLS AND CLINT HAS A ROOM RIGHT NEXT TO MINE. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

    (Y/N) playfully rolled her eyes and quickly looked under the sheets. The clothing wasn’t sexy at all. Should she lie? **I’M WEARING YOUR BLUE SHIRT YOU LEFT IN MY ROOM NOT LONG AGO AND BLACK PANTIES.** If there was no phone sex, what was it? Bucky replied after a couple of seconds. 

    **Bucky: I NEED A PICTURE, DOLL. I NEED A PROOF YOU ARE WEARING MY SHIRT. IF NOT I’M GOING TO PUNISH YOU WHEN I GET BACK FROM ROME.**

    This was definitely something new. The truth was, they have never tried spanking or any other types of punishing. He never even mentioned it. She did as he wrote her. (Y/N) made a perfect photo of her body, showing only her wet hair, the shirt, and the panties without her face. Then she sent it back to him with a note: **ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, SOLDIER?** When she leaned against the bed frame, she didn’t cover her body with the duvet. The air was suddenly warmer and even the atmosphere changed. 

    **Bucky: YOU WEREN’T LYING, DOLL. DID YOU JUST TAKE A SHOWER, BECAUSE I DID TOO.**

   Her eyes quickly read the text and beneath it was a photo of her boyfriend, also lying on the bed, exposing his perfect chest and firm stomach with abs. The rest of the body was covered with a white towel. The photo was taken with the metal arm because that wasn’t there. She would definitely save that photo into the device. He was so fucking hot. A drop of saliva almost fell from the corner of her opened mouth. **YOU LOOK FUCKING HOT, BUCK. I WISH I COULD BE THERE WITH YOU. KISS YOU EVERYWHERE.** When the message was sent, she quickly thought about the situation. Bucky wanted to try _sexting_! She loved the challenge. Before Bucky could reply, she laid down on her stomach, rolled up the shirt so her ass and panties could be perfectly seen in the picture. She sent it with: **WOULD YOU LIKE TO TOUCH?** And then (Y/N) turned on her back and took a picture of her exposed belly and the panties. **OR IS THIS BETTER?** She wrote under the second picture. 

  **Bucky: FUCK DOLL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? DO YOU LOVE TORTURING ME? YOU ARE MAKING ME SO HARD RIGHT NOW.**

   She devilishly smiled and licked her lips. **SHOW ME, SOLDIER. I WANT TO SEE IT.** And she didn’t have to wait long for the photo. Bucky’s normal hand took the picture and the metal one was holding his hard bulge forming under the towel. Oh, how she wanted him at the moment. That picture made her wet and she had to cross her legs. The nipples were already hard underneath the thin fabric. With a quick move, she took it off and ran her free hand through the breasts, stopping on each one to play with the hardened peak for a while. Phone sex would be much easier, but she did enjoy the whole sexting thing. (Y/N) took a new picture of her breasts, saying: **I CAN’T WAIT TILL YOU PLAY WITH THEM, CARESS THEM AND KISS THEM THE WAY YOU KNOW I LOVE.**

**Bucky: WHEN I’M BACK, YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE MINX. LOOK WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME.**

   Under the text, there was a new photo of Bucky. This time, the metal hand wasn’t holding the bulge. He was holding his beautiful thick and hard cock. She could only imagine what he was doing at the moment. A moan escaped her lips when she was looking at the perfection. Her left hand was suddenly under the panties, making gentle circles around her sensitive clit. This whole this was the best idea so far and also, she was so turned on by this, by the pictures he sent her so far. But she knew she wouldn’t last very long. 

  **Bucky: ARE YOU TOUCHING YOURSELF, DOLL?**

   When she read that, her middle finger slipped deep inside her core and she bit her lower lip. With difficulty to focus on the writing, she only replied: **YES**. If only it wasn’t her finger but Bucky’s. He knew her better than she did. His fingers were dexterous, gentle and rough at the same time. He knew where she had all the sweet spots in her lovely cunt.  Trying to focus on writing, she quickly wrote: **I NEED YOU NOW. FUCK. I NEED YOUR TOUCH.**

**Bucky: SEND ME A PICTURE, DOLL. I WANT TO SEE YOUR WET CUNT AND YOUR FINGERS IN IT.**

   She obeyed when she took off the lingerie and tossed it on the floor. Setting her mobile in a great position, (Y/N) took a perfect picture only for him. She had two fingers deep inside her and the juices were perfectly seen on the fingers. When she pressed the send button, she continued pleasuring herself.

    Her eyes were looking at Bucky’s photo of his hard shaft. How she wanted to lick it and play with it with her tongue. When she gave him oral, Bucky always made sweet sounds that were like a symphony to her. Just the way his mouth was opened and moans came from it, was something so beautiful. Her release was close, but she still had some work to do. Holding the phone in right hand, her thumb started to write a new message. **I CAN’T WAIT WHEN I’LL HAVE YOUR PERFECT COCK IN MY HAND. MY TONGUE PLAYING WITH THE TIP, LICKING IT. YOUR MOANS REVERBERATING IN THE BEDROOM.  FUCK, BABY, I’M SO CLOSE. THE THOUGHT OF YOUR HARD COCK MAKES ME WANNA CUM.**

    Bucky wasn’t responding for two minutes. There was a high probability he needed to finish his job. (Y/N) bit her lower lip even harder and pushed the middle finger back on the clit, stroking it roughly. She needed the sweet release. “Bucky,” she whispered his name and closed eyes. “Fuck!” The pressure of the finger was now the one that was slowly bringing her to the edge. She felt a pleasant pulling in the lower abdomen. Before she could cum, Bucky finally replied. The (E/C) looked at the photo and text. 

  **Bucky: LOOK HOW HARD I CAME. FUCK BABY THAT PICTURE OF YOU WAS SO DELICIOUS. WHEN I’LL BE BACK, I’LL FUCK YOU HARD ALL NIGHT, MAKE YOU CUM AS MANY TIMES AS POSSIBLE. I’LL PULL YOUR HAIR WHILE I’LL BE FUCKING YOU HARD FROM BEHIND AND YOU’LL BE SCREAMING MY NAME. YOU ARE ONLY MINE, DOLL.**

    Those words were everything she needed. But that picture of his seed on his stomach was finally something that made her fingers work faster and after some sweet second, her climax finally came. She was loudly moaning and panting. The fingers were now very gently caressing her very sensitive wet cunt. This climax was just perfect, but she had better. A huge smile appeared on her lips. She even pulled the device closer to her and kissed the screen. Her chest was markedly heaving and the nipples were still very hard. When (Y/N) was finally able to think, she wrote him back. **WELL, SOLDIER, THIS WAS SO HOT, EVEN I HAD A VERY INTENSE ORGASM. HOWEVER, WHEN I’M WITH YOU, THEY ARE EVEN BETTER. FUCKING HELL, THIS WAS AMAZING! AND THANK YOU FOR THE PICTURES.**

    **Bucky: ONLY 3 DAYS DOLL AND I’M BACK. PREPARE FOR THE NIGHT YOU WILL NEVER FORGET.**

    (Y/N) laughed a little. **CAN’T WAIT, SOLDIER. AND I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU. :*** She looked for her shirt and the panties. She never liked sleeping naked, unless someone was there with her and she could snuggle to another warm naked body. While putting on the shirt, Bucky once again quickly replied.  

  **Bucky: CAN YOU TELL ME MORE?**

    The (E/C) eyes blinked a few times and she laughed. **NO, NO. YOU HAVE TO WAIT, LOVE. NOW, I’M GOING TO BED. I’M TIRED.** She wasn’t lying. After a long hard day, sexting and playtime with herself, she needed some rest. When she was finally dressed up, the feminine body quickly hid under the sheets and then she turned off the lights. The only illuminating thing was the mobile phone. 

**Bucky: OKAY DOLL, CAN’T WAIT. SWEET DREAMS. I MISS YOU.**

   She sadly sighed. **I MISS YOU TOO.**

  **BUCKY: AND DON’T FORGET – I LOVE YOU, (Y/N).**

   A squeaky noise escaped her throat. That man was cute and she loved him so much, it was hard to even describe it. **I LOVE YOU TOO, BUCKY.**


	2. SAFE HOUSE - TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has to hide in the safe house and finally meet Clint’s family. Tony and Y/N learn how to save water together.

**SAFE HOUSE - TONY STARK**

Ultron’s plan worked. Tony had a lot to do to stop the Hulk from devastating the whole city. No one could help him because the wicked witch made the team see their biggest fears and that knocked them out. It was a tough fight but Banner was back in the quinjet, shaking. Everyone, except Barton and Stark, was out. Steve was sitting quietly, thinking about what he saw. Natasha was in the same state as Banner was. She wasn’t listening to anyone, her eyes were looking at one spot and he even ignored her best friend (Y/N).

(Y/N) was also shocked by the dream the witch made her see. Never would she think that _that_ was her biggest fear. Seeing losing Tony, watching the world end was something she couldn’t process easily. Tony was her world, her everything. With a deep breath, the woman turned her head to the man she loved and scanned his body. He was talking to Clint, discussing something about a Safe House. She took a deep breath and put a gentle smile on her face.

 It was several months ago when she visited the Safe House with Clint and Natasha for the first time. They were on a mission that went wrong (Tony was mad at everyone because the three of them almost died and he didn’t want to let (Y/N) go on the mission). Clint brought her to the Safe House and she discovered his little secret.

“You okay?” it was Tony’s voice that brought (Y/N) to the reality. He was suddenly standing next to her, his fingers gently brushing her hair and then gently stroked her bruised cheek. She nodded. “That witch got you too, right?” he sat next to his girl.

“Yeah. It was awful,” she replied quietly and put her head on his shoulder. “What about you? Aren’t you tired?” She wanted to add something, but rather kept her mouth shut. Mentioning a fight with the Hulk wasn’t very smart at the moment.

“I’m tired, nothing serious,” he sighed. “Go to sleep, (Y/N). We’ll be in a Safe House in a few hours. You need to rest, okay? I’ll be next to you the whole time.” (Y/N) snuggled to him, her nose was touching the skin on his neck and her arms wrapped around him. All she needed was to feel his presence and nothing else. The vision was too real, too scary and sad at the same time.

The Iron Man knew something was different. (Y/N) never cuddled with him too much. There were only a few occasions when she would come to him and hide in his arms – after sex (or every time they had sex) and when something very bad had happened. What did that witch show her?

After a couple of hours, it was finally morning; the team arrived at the Safe House. It was literally a house with only meadows and an old barn. There was a swing hanging from a massive tree. This looked like a place for a family.

Clint was holding Natasha as they were walking down a path to the house. The men were all confused by the surroundings and they had no idea what was going on. (Y/N) was holding Tony’s hand tightly, not letting him go. He didn’t mind it at all. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it on its back. He didn’t need to tell her any words. What he did was enough.

“What is this place?” someone said.

“Safe House?” Tony replied hesitantly. They were approaching the front door. Clint and Natasha were the first ones who entered the house. The rest followed.

“Honey?” Clint’s voice was soft and calm. Many of the Avengers hadn’t heard him speak like that. “I’m home!” After that, a pregnant woman with long brown hair entered the living room; her eyes were immediately on Clint. “I brought company.”

They were confused and (Y/N) was silently giggling at Tony’s face. No one could believe Clint had a family – a pregnant wife, a daughter, and a son. They were adorable. “We had no idea that you exist,” said Tony with his typical sassy tone and his eyes drifted to his girlfriend. “Shocking, isn’t it?”

“Actually,” (Y/N) smiled and looked at Natasha who was holding the little girl who was hugging her tightly. Clint’s son looked at (Y/N) and greeted her with a wide smile on his lips. “I knew too,” she admitted and hugged Tony around his waist. “Sorry, but it was and still is classified.”

“Please, make yourself at home,” said Clint’s wife Laura and she greeted with Natasha. “We have to think through the sleeping arrangements because we don’t have a lot of space here. We have one guest room, two people can sleep on the couch and I think we can create one bed from some spare mattresses…”

Later, when Thor was already gone, Steve went for a walk and the rest of the team was still inside, talking to the happy family. Tony kept (Y/N) close to him, still not believing what was happening. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” he whispered into her ear. “You never keep a secret, baby.”

Laura sat down on the sofa and looked at (Y/N). “How are you? It’s been a while,” she put a light smile on her face and huffed.

“I’m good, thank you. How do you feel, Laura?” she ignored Tony’s whining. He was comfortably sitting in an armchair. She sat on his knees and kept her (e/c) on the woman. “Your due day is coming. Are you nervous?”

Before the pregnant woman could reply, her daughter quickly came to them and looked at (Y/N). “Can you please show me your power?” Her voice was sweet like honey and her big eyes were adorable. She was just like Clint.

Tony’s girlfriend smiled at her and nodded. She showed her the left palm of her hand. There was nothing. When the other hand brushed against it and lifted up, a water ball appeared between the hands. (Y/N)’s superpower was manipulating with water. It was a rare ability and thanks to it she was now an Avenger. “Touch it.” The girl did as she was told and the tip of her finger touched the water ball. It was cold and crystal clear. When the little girl touched, it slowly vanished away.

“I should take a shower,” Tony mumbled. “May I…”

“The guest room also has a private bath. You can use that one. Banner is using the one we have in our bedroom.” Clint came to them, sitting down right next to his wife. “Steve went out to help with the wood.”

“Such a gentleman,” Laura grinned.

“I’m going to help him and then I’ll take a shower,” he tapped (Y/N)’s thigh and she immediately stood up. Her eyes were looking at his face and a playful smirk appeared on her lips. “What?”

“You? You really want to help Steve with the wood?” she did her best not to laugh. “Am I dreaming?”

“I know it’s unbelievable, but I’m more than money and the suit, baby,” he winked at her and left. She noticed the grimace he made just for her. Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) sat down, biting her lower lip. “Hey, Clint? May I borrow this?” his voice echoed from the front door. When they all looked at him, he was holding one of Clint’s brown checkered shirts.

“Yeah, of course,” he nodded and took his wife’s hand.

(Y/N)’s eyes were locked on Tony who put on the shirt. Damn, he looked good in it. Very good, very sexy. A second later, he took it off and fastened it around his waist. After that, Stark was gone.

 “Mommy, can I play with (Y/N)?” the girl asked her mother, looking at her like a little puppy.

 “I don’t know. You have to ask her. You want to play with her and not with me,” Laura replied nicely, brushing her daughter’s hair. Clint was smiling at the girl and (Y/N) laughed a little. It was cute. “She loves your ability. It’s the biggest attraction she has ever seen.”

 “She even likes it more than my bow and arrows,” Barton added.

 (Y/N) stood up and set a hand to the girl. “Let’s go outside. The weather is nice and we can play together. After that, I too need to take a shower.”

               …

The last time she saw Tony was when he went to repair the tractor. She didn’t want to bother him, so while he was in the old barn, (Y/N) went to the guest bathroom to take a nice warm shower. As she stripped from the clothing (luckily, she always kept a bag of clean clothing in the quinjet), she heard Natasha and Bruce talking outside. The conversation wasn’t clear. They were talking together for hours. The relationship they had was strange. No one understood it, even the two of them didn’t know what was between them.

(Y/N) stepped into the shower and pushed the dark plastic curtain to cover the shower. Oh, how she needed the shower. The warm liquid was falling on her body. She washed her hair, put the water on her face and enjoyed every single drop. She stopped caring about the world and didn’t even notice when someone came to the bathroom.

After a couple of seconds, a pair of warm hands landed on her shoulders. She winced a little and immediately relaxed when she felt a beard and lips on her neck. “Damn Stark, you scared me,” she whispered and took a deep breath.

“You wouldn’t believe who’s here,” he gave her another kiss and subsequently pushed her from the water stream only to get his body wet. When she turned to him, her eyes, as always, landed on the place where he used to have the ARC reactor. Now, there was only a scar. She bit her lower lip and she checked the abs he still had and even went lower. Damn, he had a gorgeous cock. He noticed the look and smirked. “Fury is here,” he answered his question.

“What?” that answer made her look into his eyes. “How come?”

“I believe Maria Hill sent him,” he sighed and grabbed a shower gel. “We had a small talk and I believe he’s staying here too. I don’t know if I should be happy or not. I feel like this is a family reunion, plus the kids.”

“Oh, come on Tony. It’s not that bad,” she started to rub his chest and push her body closer to his. “He wants to help.”

“I fucked it up, babe,” he closed his eyes and dryly gulped.

The woman stopped breathing for a moment and quickly hugged him. “You didn’t,” she insisted. “I know I didn’t say much when Ultron attacked back at the Tower, but it’s not your fault.” She made him look at her. “You wanted to help; you wanted to end the war. Yes, you were dealing with something you don’t know. However, your intentions were only pure. You didn’t fuck it up. Besides, Banner was there too and he helped you, so he’s in this with you. Stop blaming yourself, okay?”

“I saw you dead, (Y/N). I saw my friends die because of me. I just wanted to…”

She stopped him with a long passionate kiss. (Y/N) could listen to him anymore. “Stop,” her lips brushed against his. “I’m not going to die, Stark. I’ll be here, by your side if you want me,” she looked into his chocolate eyes and smiled. “I love you, Tony.”

“Love you too, babe,” he smiled and kissed her forehead. His hands were already on her back, stroking it gently up and down.  “Hey, I know I don’t say this often and it may sound like I’m a sensitive woman,” and she made an annoyed grimace. He laughed at her but continued. “Don’t leave me, babe. I need you in my life.”

“And I need you in mine,” she kissed the tip of his nose. Tony looked different when his hair was all wet and lank. Her long slender fingers went into his hair and brushed it, forming a funny hairstyle. She chuckled.  “We should get out or the water will get cold.”

 “So what? I don’t care,” his voice was lower which made her shiver a bit. “Do you care, (Y/N)? Do you want to get out already?” he made a step forward and pushed her to the wall. “We are finally together, alone. It’s been days since we had some private, sexy time together,” and his hands moved from her back on her hips. The right one even went lower between her legs.  

“Tony,” she warned him. “We are at Clint’s house. There are children and his wife and our friends,” and she bit her lower lip when two of his dexterous digits entered her. A moan escaped her lips when he started to move in and out, his thumb found her clit and gently rubbed it. “Fuck, Tony,” she whispered. “You are such a tease.”

He smiled. “I know you love it, (Y/N). Come on, moan for me,” and he pushed the fingers even deeper. The woman opened her mouth and gasped. It felt very good. “That’s it. Show me what you…” and he stopped talking when her feminine hand grabbed him by his semi-hard cock and started to stroke it. She gave him a playful smirk. When her thumb touched the already pre-cum leaking tip, he gasped. “Fuck, baby, so you want to play?”

Her other hand quickly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer to her, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. “Please don’t tease me, Stark,” she said between the kisses. “Fuck me,” her teeth gently tugged at his lower lip.

Tony’s lips moved to her neck and collar bones, moving down to her breasts. He always had to worship them. The tongue of his swirled around the hardened nipple before he put it into the mouth and sucked on it. She let out another moan. He wanted to go south, to eat her just like she liked but they didn’t have that much time. Stark turned her around and made the woman lean her chest against the cold wall. His hands spanked her ass. “You want it?”

“I need it,” she replied. His hands were caressing her cheeks. He spanked her again. “But I want to look at you, Tony,” and she turned back, quickly jumping at him and wrapping her legs around his waist. However, she did it carefully. The floor was a bit slippery and they didn’t want to end with injuries. They still had a fight to finish.

 (Y/N) felt his rock hard cock nudging at her folds. She was becoming impatient and that’s why she reached between their bodies and tried to direct it to the entrance. The playboy then pushed it in, stretching her very slowly and carefully which made her shut her (e/c) eyes. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a long foreplay. If he pushed it fast and hard, he would have hurt her. “Fuck, baby, you good?” he had to make sure she was fine.

“Yes. Yes, please, Tony, I need you to move,” she was talking slowly because all she could think of was his cock buried deep inside her. And Tony did as she asked; slowly moving his hips. His teeth bit her neck and made her moan louder. The pace was becoming harder and fast. The water went from pleasantly warm to cold and they didn’t mind it at all. “Oh, fuck,” she lowered her head to his ear and breathed.  “T-Tony.”

The man’s hand found her clit and started to rub it anti-clockwise. She wanted to scream, but (Y/N) quickly kissed him hard which muffled the moans she made.

 “Come on baby, cum for me,” he goaded her. Now, he was fucking her roughly, but the pace was slower. All the wet sounds they made were maybe weird, but they didn’t care. Tony was reaching his climax and he needed her to cum before him. He wanted to watch her. It was very sexy when he put her into light oblivion while she was cumming. “Come on, (Y/N). I want to see your pretty face when you cum.”

“Fuck, fuck!” she was trying to catch her breath. “Tony! I’m- I’m…” There were no other words. The orgasm hit her like a train. The woman even made a squeaky sound. Her walls were clenching his cock and that was the last push Tony needed. His hot seed filled her completely. (Y/N)’s face was more relaxed with a bright smile on it.

“Fuck, baby, fuck!”

A knock on the door was heard while they exchanged sloppy kisses. “Guys, you should keep it in your pants next time,” it was Natasha. “There are kids in the house and the walls are pretty thin.”

 They both looked at each other and laughed. “That was hot,” said (Y/N) and winked at him. When he pulled out, she felt empty. He made her feel so full. “I wish we could do more.” She quickly cleaned herself with the cold water.

“When this is over,” he helped her with the cleaning under the cold water, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you will have to stay in bed for another three days. I’m going to ruin you, (Y/N) and I’m not joking when it comes to sex.”

“Deal,” she agreed. “But now, I have to get out of here. I’m cold!” Before she left the shower, Tony slapped her ass and she screamed, but not loudly. The woman wasn’t expecting it. “Tony!”

“I love that sexy ass,” he smiled and his tongue licked the upper lip. “I like the fact that it belongs to me and only me. Remember when I bit you so hard, you had a bruise there for over a week?” He stopped the water. (Y/N) handed him a tower while she covered her body with another one. “How many days did we spend in the bed?”

“Two or three?” she paused in thought. “We were in Spain for a week, because you wanted to spend some time with me, celebrate your success with the Avengers and it was our three months anniversary. And as I recall, you insisted on celebrating the anniversary. Oh, and Tony, one more thing.” (Y/N)’s eyes landed on the floor where his clothes and Clint’s shirt were. “I want you to steal Clint’s shirt.”

“Why?”

 You look so hot in it. When we are back home, I want you to wear nothing but that damn shirt and fuck me any way you want. Okay?”

“Wow,” he was surprised. “I think you made yourself a deal.”


	3. THE NAKED MAN - BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by HIMYM - Sam introduces the Naked Man move and Bucky takes the challenge.

**THE NAKED MAN – BUCKY BARNES**

    “Come on man, you really need a good one-night stand,” Sam gave Bucky a bottle of beer and sat next to him. “Maybe after good sex, you’ll be in a better mood,” he continued with a devilish smirk on his face. “Look around; there are many beautiful women here. Pick one, get laid and put a bright smile on your face. It’s very easy!”

    Both of the men were in a big modern bar, enjoying beer and just hanging out, waiting for Steve and Natasha to join them. The brunet brushed a strand of hair behind an ear and loudly sighed, his eyes looking at the bottle. “I don’t know. I’m not a fan of one-night stands. I’d rather find a girl for dating or a long relationship. Sex is amazing, but it’s better when you do it with someone you like.”

    “What’s with you? Is vagina growing in your pants?” the man laughed at him. Sam obviously forgot that Bucky was raised differently, over seventy years ago. “Have you even tried a one-night stand? I think you would have a different opinion.” Sam looked around the bar, looking for a woman that would be perfect for the soldier. There were a lot of familiar faces, but there was one face that made him bit his lower lip and an evil plan suddenly popped in his head. “Check this out,” he pointed at a very attractive woman in black tight dress; her (h/c) hair was in a low messy bun and she was talking to another woman. “You see that one?”

    Bucky’s eyes landed on the woman’s body. She was holding a drink in her hand, trying to have a conversation with a friend, probably. When she turned a little, he could see her beautiful face with big (e/c) eyes and a wide smile forming on her lips. “She’s very pretty.”

    Sam was confused. “What, have you fallen in love with that random girl already? What’s with you, Barnes?”

    They were interrupted by two people sitting down to the table. “Hey you two,” Natasha smiled and put her beer on the table. “What are you guys talking about? Are you checking the girls?” she winked at them.

    “Barnes already fell in love with the one in the tight black dress,” Sam pointed at the girl they were looking at moments ago. Steve had to look at that woman too while sipping his beer.

    Natasha frowned. “But that’s a…” but she was cut by Sam’s wide eyes, telling her to shut up. “That’s a nice catch. Why don’t you go to her and talk to that girl?”

    “Yes!” Sam was immediately very cheerful. “Go talk to her, have a great night and then, go to your place and you know what? Try the Naked Man!” he suggested with excitement in his voice. Boy did he acted like a little kid.

    “The Naked Man?” the three friends asked simultaneously.

    “Let me tell you the story of The Naked Man.” Sam was more than happy to talk about a ridiculous story that turned out to be true. “The Naked Man is a very rare move – sexual move I’d say. It was discovered/created by a man named Mitch. When you are with a lady on a first date and you have nothing in common and you know you would never see her again, you pull out the Naked Man. It doesn’t matter if you are at her place or your place. You take the first opportunity when you are alone, strip from your clothes and wait for her arrival. When she’s back and sees you naked, she will accept it and have sex with you. It is a genius move and it works two out of three times.”

    “Two out of three?” Steve’s eyebrows rose up.

    “This is ridiculous,” Bucky rolled his blue eyes. “Even the numbers sounds ridiculous.”

    “Nice,” Natasha laughed.

    “True story,” Sam winked at Bucky. “Why don’t you try it today, Barnes?”

    The man with the metal arm scoffed. “Have you ever done this? If you have, I might try it. It sounds stupid and odd, but hey, I’m for any challenge.” Bucky was sure Sam never did this in his life and therefore he knew he wouldn’t have to do it. –

    “A few months ago, I visited the bar down on the fifth and I met a very nice girl –a Latin-American girl– well, she was hot, but surprisingly very dull. Anyway,” he took a deep breath, grinning, “we talked, we went to the tower and I tried the Naked Man. Lady and gentlemen, I had succeeded that night.”

    “That’s ridiculous! Come on, man, I don’t believe you.” Steve rolled his eyes. “You are making this up just to make Bucky do it.”

    “True story.”

    Natasha drank the rest of the beer and looked at the men. “Actually, I’m on Sam’s side,” she said calmly. The soldiers groaned and Sam gave himself a high-five. “I saw him with that night with the girl in the Tower. I believe the Naked Man does work and I also believe his story. In conclusion, I’d like to say you should go for it, Barnes. You need to get laid as soon as possible. I think you need it. Well, the whole team thinks it.”

    “Leave him be,” Steve patted his shoulder protectively. “Besides, I don’t think he would…”

    “I want to try it!”

    “What?!” the blond man almost choked on his saliva. “Dude, no! I can’t believe you want to…” It was too late. Bucky stood up and quickly drank the rest of the beer. His eyes focused on the woman in black dress. “I thought you were the one who wanted to have a relationship and not…”

    “Screw this. This is the twenty-first century, right? I have to try something new and I think this is it.” Taking a deep breath he fixed his red Henley. “Wish me luck. If I embarrass myself, I’m killing you, bird-boy. That is my promise.”

    When Bucky left his friends, Natasha sat on his place to be closer to the two guys. “Okay, Sam, explain me this – why didn’t you tell him that she…”

    “Because thanks to this, we will have the best show ever. Would you like to make a bet? Let’s say 50 dollars? We can make it one-hundred if you want.”

    “I’m in!”

    …

    Everything was going well – way too well. Bucky took the girl named (Y/N) to the tower, ready to try the Naked Man move. They didn’t talk about jobs or personal things. Their talk was mostly about sports, music, and movies that Bucky recently watched with his teammates. (Y/N) was surprised when they went to the famous Avengers tower, but she didn’t question it. Unfortunately, Bucky started to like the girl. She was sweet, sometimes wild from what he heard, and she had the most beautiful smile he ever saw. Too bad they would never see each other. The girl had a different accent, so he deduced she was from another state or country.

    “I love your room,” she said with a smile on her lips. “Where is the bathroom once again? I don’t want to bother you any longer,” she turned to him and looked into his blue eyes. Damn, that man was handsome and she had a great time with him. And he had a metal arm which wasn’t scary, but the exact opposite – it was hot!

    “The door to the left,” Bucky pointed at the one that was made of dark cherry wood. And just when she disappeared in the bathroom, the brunet started to work on his clothes, undressing. “Here goes nothing,” she said to himself and dropped his shirt on the floor. This was a bizarre thing he had ever done in his entire life – not counting being Hydra’s greatest weapon (not his choice) and going to the army during the World War II.

    (Y/N) was standing in front of a massive mirror he had there. Her hands were leaning against the washbasin. The light was illuminating her face and she could see every imperfection on it – she didn’t care.  She was excited and nervous at the same time. The truth was she wanted to have a hot one-night stand that night and Bucky was the perfect man. She knew who he was – one of the famous Avengers, which only made the night more interesting. “You can do this, girl,” she encouraged herself with a whisper and put a seductive smile on her lips. “You got this. Go for it!” Finally, after five minutes of doing nothing but staring at her reflection, she got out of the bathroom ready to give herself to him. When her feet stepped on the floor of Bucky’s bedroom, her (e/c) eyes found the man standing beside his bed totally naked.

    Her eyes widen, traveling from his face to his chest, slowly falling down on his sexy abs, following his big delicious semi-hard cock. That man was big, strong, muscular and very very sexy. (Y/N) took a deep breath and hardly gulped. A lot of salivae was forming in her mouth. All she could think about was her tongue tasting his beautiful shaft. Bucky was standing there with a proud smile formed on his lips and hands on his waist, waiting what she would do.

    With an _I-don’t-care_ face, she moved her shoulder. “Okay, I’m in,” she agreed easily, sounding confident with the idea and grabbed the hem of the black dress she was wearing. A second later, it was lying on the ground and she was standing in front of him only in her black lacy panties. Her face was dead serious and seductive at the same time, her eyes never leaving his.

    Bucky licked his lips. He couldn’t believe it worked. Well, he will never ever see the girl even though she was beautiful and probably everything he ever wanted in a woman. His arms quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled the girl closer to him, crashing their lips together. His tongue got permission to enter her mouth which he used and slipped his muscle inside, scanning the surroundings. The metal hand trailed from her waist to her breasts where he kneaded them for a while and then moved to her neck, to press her even closer to him.

    The woman’s right hand found his already hard cock and gently started to stroke him. Having that massive meat in her hand felt really good. Moving her hand up and down, teasing, Bucky growled into the kiss. “You are such a tease, (Y/N),” he sighed and put a smile on his face. Their eyes met and he once again moaned when the grip of her hand went stronger. “You like playing with my cock?”

    “Uhm,” she nodded and kissed him one more time, biting his lower lip. “And I really enjoy your dirty mouth too. It’s such a turn on. Most guys don’t want to talk during sex.”

   His lips attacked her neck where he sucked a hickey. The flash hand of his went down her stomach, sliding down gently, making Goosebumps on her back. His fingers slipped into her panties where he brushed them against her already wet folds. “Ngh- you are so wet. Is it for me?”

    “All for you,” she groaned near his ear. (Y/N) pushed his body from hers. She made him sit on the bed. With one last kiss on his lips, she lazily kneeled in front of him between his legs. Her fingernails teasingly brushed from his knees up, heading to his cock. The woman played with him a little. First, she kissed his pectorals, her tongue flicked over his nipple. He took a deep breath, his blue eyes never breaking the contact with her head and hands. It was a beautiful sight.

    “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to a better use?” he asked, panting a little. After few more kisses on his abs and belly, (Y/N) took his shaft into her hand and the tongue licked the head playfully. The man flinched and loudly moaned. Closing his eyes, he was enjoying every move she did. He could feel her tongue trailing up and down his length. And when she put him in her pretty mouth, he thought he would instantly explode. “Fuck, (Y/N), you are so fucking good.” When he heard a humming from her, he felt the soft vibration around his shaft. “Aaah! If you don’t stop, I’m going to blow,” he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up, crashing his lips with hers. He didn’t care he would taste himself on her tongue. The woman just gave him the best blowjob ever. He will miss that mouth with the devilish tongue.

    Bucky pushed her on the bed, making her lie down and spread her legs. (Y/N) was still wearing panties and she had a delightful grin on her face. His fingers grabbed the panties and swiftly pulled them down, finally leaving her naked. The sight of her dripping cunt made him gasp and bit his lower lip. “Look at you – all spread wide for me. Your cunt is dripping, doll. That is so hot. I think you deserve a reward.”

    “Why don’t you finally fuck me? I need to have your cock inside of me,” she kinked a brow and started to play with her already hard nipples.

    “Patience, doll,” he winked at her and sank between her legs, his tongue burying in her wet folds. (Y/N) moaned and one hand gripped the bed sheets. Her chest was heaving, she tried to steady her breathing, but the man between her legs was doing incredible things – things that made her moan out loud. The second hand found his hair when he sucked on her clit and felt a finger entering her teasingly.

    “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she said it through gritted teeth. “Oh, yeah, right there.”

    And so he continued just like she wanted. He toyed with her, tortured her, and added fingers until Bucky brought her to the edge. Before she could climax, the brunet stopped with a huge grin on his face and looked at her. “I think you wanted my cock, no?” he asked.

    “You motherfucker,” she sounded angry and it only made him laugh. “Come on, I need to cum. I need to cum so badly, Bucky. Please, I need your big cock.”

   “Look at that,” he hovered above her. “Look how sexy you are when you beg. I like it,” he winked at her. His hand grabbed his shaft and positioned himself at her entrance. “Are you sure, (Y/N). You sure you want my cock, doll?”

    “Yes, please. I want to cum around your cock. I need it,” her hands stroked his shoulders. He could see the pain in her eyes. She needed him. When he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, he pushed inside, making her catch her breath. It was rough, but she enjoyed it. “Fuck, yes!” She wrapped her legs around his waist. (Y/N) closed her eyes when the pace speeded up. He was merciless and that was all she wanted.

   “Open your eyes, doll,” he said strictly. “I want you to look into my eyes. I want you to keep looking even when you cum. Do you understand?”

    She opened her (e/c) eyes and looked into the blue one. Her mouth was open, sounds of pleasure coming out of them. Bucky grabbed her left leg and put it over his shoulder. The angle changed and he went deeper. The left hand buried her fingers into his shoulder while the right hand went between their bodies. Her fingers quickly found her clit and she started to rub it. “I’m going to cum!” she screamed. “Fuck, I’m- I’m…” she wasn’t able to finish the sentence. When the orgasm hit her, she did her best to keep looking into those magical eyes filled with lust. The climax was long and strong, making her body shake uncontrollably.

    Bucky followed her a minute later. His voice was rough and violent a bit. Moans and groans reverberating through his room. He stayed in her when it hit him. The man filled her with his hot seed. His orgasm was also strong and he was surprised with his load. He stayed in her even when his orgasm was over. The man enjoyed the view. The woman was lying under him, smiling and her eyes were once again closed. A hum escaped her lips. She looked like he fucked her into oblivion.

    “Fuck, that was amazing,” he caught a breath and gently pulled from her. Some of his juices mixed with hers were dripping out of her, smearing her thighs a little. With a wide smile on his face, Bucky quickly ran to the bathroom where he cleaned himself and brought a wet towel for her. When he started to clean her, she brought half of her body up and watched him.

    “Wow, how caring you are. That’s nice,” she said softly, without being sarcastic.

    “I think you deserve it for that fantastic blowjob you did,” he winked. Bucky threw the towel on the floor and pushed himself next to her. “Can you stay until tomorrow? Have some rest. I bet you are tired,” his forefinger touched her cheek and stroked it. She was beautiful, hot and she definitely knew what she was doing. Her body didn’t look fragile but strong, pretty firm. Maybe she liked to work out.

    “Okay,” she smiled at him. Bucky pulled her into his tight embrace, keeping her warm with his body.

    …

    An unpleasant knocking on the door woke Bucky and (Y/N) up. He had his metal hand around her waist, him being the big spoon. Both of them groaned. Another knock was heard. The brunet slowly stood up from the bed, finding his black boxers on the floor. He put them one while (Y/N) wrapped into his sheets, also standing up. When the soldier opened the door, his eyes landed on Sam who was smiling like a little child.

    “Hey there, Barnes! So, how did the night end?” he asked cheerfully, waiting for some answer.

   “Fuck, man, it’s early. Can’t you leave us alone?” Bucky was annoyed.

    “Hey, whoa, she’s still with you?” he couldn’t believe. “So, did you try the Naked Man?”

    “I did,” he nodded. “And it worked very well, actually.”

    “The Naked Man?” a tired feminine voice asked from behind Bucky’s back. When (Y/N) approached the door, her eyes met with a brown one. A man with dark skin was standing at the door, smiling like a devil. Her eyes almost popped out. The man in front of her made her wake up just with his presence. “Sam?” that was another question that even made Bucky choke a little. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

   “You know each other?” the brunet was confused.

    Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, right, I think I didn’t tell you. Barnes, this is Agent (Y/N) (Y/L/N). She is one of the best SHIELD’s agents plus she was transferred here. And if I do remember correctly, you are supposed to move to the tower today, no (Y/N)?”

    The two half-naked people looked at each other. “I didn’t know about that,” she sounded shocked.

    “You little piece of shit,” Bucky turned to Sam. “You planned it all out so I would embarrass myself, right? I’m so going to kick your ass today!”

    Unluckily, a redhead was passing by them, drinking a cup of coffee. Her head looked into the door and she saw Bucky in his boxers and a woman wrapped in bed sheets. “Hi (Y/N)!” she greeted her with a grin on her face and continued walking away.

    “Hey, Nat…” That was awkward. The women knew each other. The soldier had a million questions.

    “This is the best morning of my life!” Sam cheered and laughed.

    “You are a dead man,” the man and woman said simultaneously with Bucky slamming the door to his bedroom. It was awkward as hell. Both of them believed they wouldn’t see each other ever again. She knew he was an Avenger, but she didn’t know about her transfer into the Avengers tower. She was supposed to go back to Washington and stay there with her own team of agents.

    “This is awkward,” Bucky whispered into the silence. They couldn’t look at each other.

    “Yeah. If I knew then…” (Y/N) didn’t know what to say. “I can’t believe that Sam did this,” she moved to the bed where she sat down and looked at the floor.

    “I feel terrible.”

    “Me too,” she nodded. “I’m going to kill Sam once I’m here. I will make his life miserable,” her voice changed from soft to angry. “He will pay for everything. I know how he hates ridiculous pranks. He wanted a war, now he has it.”

    “How do you know each other?” he had to ask. “Were you dating or just because of SHIELD? You even know Natasha. I’m sorry, but I have so many questions right now.”

    “I know him from the army and then I went to SHIELD to become an agent. And look where I am now. I’m supposed to be an Avenger and I didn’t even know about that. Nobody told me, which is strange – fuck, I believe that was his plan.”

    Bucky put a smile on his face. No matter how weird the situation was, he was glad he would see her again. The girl was fantastic in bed and she had to be an amazing agent. He turned his head to the woman and gently touched her naked shoulder. “Hey,” his voice changed and he sounded happy. “Listen, last night was really amazing, and since you are moving here, would you like to have dinner with me? I think you are an amazing person and I would like to know you. What do you say?”

    She looked at him, a smile forming on her lips. “That sounds nice. I would love that.”

    “Great,” he was relieved. Part of him believed she would refuse, but that didn’t happen. “How about we get dressed and have brunch? I know a nice restaurant near the tower,” Bucky suggested with a husky tone. He cleared his throat.

    “I like that. Although, several things – we need a shower and I don’t have anything else but the dress. I don’t like the walk of shame thing. I should go to my hotel room and put on something different. Oh, and promise me we will make Wilson suffer.”

    “You want me to join you in the shower?” he leaned to her, grinning.

    “If you don’t have a problem with it,” a shade of red appeared on her cheeks.

    “No, I don’t,” and he gently kissed her lips. “And you don’t need to change into different clothing. I kind of like the dress.”

    The woman laughed. “Hey, what’s a Naked Man?” she had to ask, smirking.

   “I’ll explain everything,” Bucky stood up from the bed, grabbed her by hand and lead the woman into his bathroom.


	4. POKER NIGHT - TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game night of poker changes to a sex poker.

**POKER NIGHT – TONY STARK**

    A day without mission meant a day and especially night with the best teammates ever. That wasn’t all. It also was a perfect opportunity to spend some time near Tony’s presence. Tony and (Y/N)’s relationship was very interesting. They weren’t in a relationship, but the flirting and mocking were something everyone would call: crushes. They would constantly flirt even when the team was present in the same room as they were. Gentle touching here and there was on a daily basis. They had a massive crush on each other but never said anything about it. Every stupid idea which came from Tony’s head was approved by (Y/N) even when the rest of the team was definitely against it. Tonight was no difference.

    “Okay, it’s playtime and by playtime, I mean a game of poker.” Tony was holding cards in his hands, looking at the rest of the team with wide eyes and a smirk on his face. Steve and Bucky were watching TV with Sam, Natasha’s brain was focused on a book written in Russian, Clint was playing darts with Bruce and (Y/N) was standing in front of a huge window. Her eyes were locked at the streets of New York. Wanda was in her room probably with Vision and Thor went back to Asgard. “Fuck, guys, let’s play something. We haven’t had a mission for three days and I know you all are bored.”

   “We are not,” Sam said strictly, eyes never leaving the TV.

    “I’ll play if we don’t have to use the money. Last time I lost 50 bucks,” Clint huffed at the thought of that one night. He drank way too many shots of Tony’s expensive whiskey. He was the first one who had to leave the table without winning any money.

    “Sounds good,” Bruce approved this idea while he tried to beat Clint. He wasn’t good at it at all, but he tried.

    “That’s three people. What about the rest of the present people?” Tony’s eyes landed on (Y/N)’s back. “Tonight can be all about friendship and alcohol if you would join our game,” he suggested, while he was checking the woman’s moves. She was just standing there, looking at the Big Apple. “Rogers, Barnes, Wilson, come on guys. When you’re not at the gym you are sitting here, watching some stupid family shows.”

    “I just can’t figure out what’s whit this Kardashian family,” Steve said monotonously.

   “Wait,” that was something that got (Y/N)’s attention. “You are watching Keeping up with the Kardashians?” she sounded shocked and amused at the same time. “Did my life just turned upside down and now I have a reason to laugh today?” a smirk appeared on her face. “You are a desperate girl, Rogers!”

    “(Y/L/N), are you in for a game of poker?” Tony asked her when she was facing the people in the room.

    “Always,” the grin never leaving her face, while she went closer to the billionaire. “Rogers, come on, turn it off and let’s play poker. I’d like to beat your ass one more time. And yours too, Stark,” she was suddenly facing Tony, her (e/c) eyes looking into his chocolate one. “Get everything ready and I’ll go get the poker briefcase.”

    Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off of her and the grin never left his face. Natasha saw it. “Why don’t you just fuck her already? You are doing it only with your eyes and that is pretty creepy.”

    “Why don’t you prepare some food while I’ll bring the alcohol, Widow?” he winked at her and went to his personal bar for the booze.

   After fifteen minutes of preparation, the team sat down behind a round table. (Y/N) prepared the round colorful chips, Tony brought a lot of alcohol and glasses, Bruce shuffled the cards and Natasha brought some food for everyone. As they agreed, no money was involved in tonight’s game. Everyone knew how to play poker. The biggest pros were Tony, (Y/N) and Clint. They used to play poker even without the rest of the team, just the three of them. Tonight, they have chosen the Texas Holdem Poker. The cards were set; the dealer chip was next to Natasha. Bruce had small blind, Steve had big blind.

    (Y/N) looked at her two cards – heart eight and king. That combination was pretty good. There was a high chance of winning. Some of the teammates called, some of them folded. (Y/N) called. It was too early for raise. When Natasha showed three cards, the atmosphere changed. Tony had a smirk on his face, Bruce kept his poker face and Bucky laughed. The round was very good for (Y/N). There were two heart cards. Tony immediately raised and looked at the girl opposite him. When her turn was up, she called and threw them her chips.

    “Oh, you are a lioness,” he mocked her a little. “You believe you can win this round?”

    She didn’t answer. Having her eyes focused on her cards, she ignored him. Natasha put there another card – diamond eight card. As a backup, it was a good card, but not good enough. Surprisingly, only her, Tony and Bruce were playing. The rest of the team folded. The three of them checked and it was now about the last card. Luckily for her, it was a heart ten card.

   “Raise!” Tony said happily. What if he was having the same cards as her? That was impossible. She knew him very well. Tony always bluffed during the first game.

    “I fold,” Bruce said sadly, throwing his cards to Natasha.

   “I call,” (Y/N) said calmly, eyes still focusing on the cards.

    “Stark,” Natasha looked at the billionaire, “show us your cards.”

    He had a huge triumphant smile on his face. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have three of a kind! Give me your money, (Y/L/N).”

    “Sorry honey,” (Y/N) finally smiled like the champion and showed her cards. “I have a flush. I won, bitch.”

    The teammates were laughing at Tony. He was so sure he was going to win, but the woman kicked his ass. “Okay, this was only the beginning. Let’s see what’s going happen next, shall we?” he winked at the woman and a little smile remained on his face. They shared a very inconspicuous glare at each other.

    After two hours of an intense game, the team was getting drunk and more tired. The first who left the table was surprisingly Clint, followed by Steve. Tony and (Y/N) beat them very quickly. The third person, who had to leave the table, because he couldn’t see on the cards, was Sam. Bucky gave him more alcohol than the rest of the gang had. Two hours had passed by and it was Tony versus (Y/N) versus Natasha. She was slowly losing.

   “I hate this game!” she growled, when (Y/N) won the round and took all money from the redhead. “How is it possible that you two are the best at it?” she asked, eyes going from Tony to her best friend.

    “We are the best,” she smiled and took the cards from Natasha. “We know how to play the game well. And, for your information, I’m not cheating unlike someone,” and she looked at Tony.

    “What the fuck? I’m not cheating. Why would I?”

    Natasha playfully rolled her eyes and smirked. “You know what? I’m going to leave you two birds alone. I should help guys with Sam,” she turned behind her to look at a drunken man, who was talking nonsense to Bucky and Steve was laughing at it. “And I’m waking up early tomorrow because I have a meeting with Fury,” she stood up from the table and drank the last drops of expensive whiskey. “See you tomorrow.”

    (Y/N) was shuffling the cards while the rest of the team left the room, leaving her and Tony totally alone. They could still hear Sam’s voice from the elevator, while he was squabbling about flying. The woman laughed and gave Tony two cards. “This is nice,” she said after a while when she looked at her two cards. They were horrible and the prediction she could win this round was miserable. “Just the two of us, playing poker, drinking – the night I really enjoy.”

    “Oh really?” Tony looked at her and smiled a little. “You didn’t enjoy the company of the team?” he asked and threw his chips in the middle of the table.

    She did the same. “I did! But now it’s just you, me and this interesting game of poker,” (Y/N) replied calmly, putting the cards on the table. She had a pair. That was a surprising twist for her. Once again they threw some chips and another card was flipped. Another surprise – it turned into a full house. “I raise,” she threw a big pile of chips.

    Tony took a deep breath and scanned her face. “Wanna make it interesting?”

    “Always,” she nodded.

    He had her. “Whoever now loses has to take off a piece of clothing.”

    “Ah!” she laughed. “Stark would like to see me naked, right? You would love that, wouldn’t you,” she bit her lower lip and once again looked at her cards, thinking about this idea. Yes, she had a huge crush on him and she would love to have sex with the man, no matter if her feelings were reciprocated or not. Just one night with Tony fucking Stark would be amazing. That man must be a God in the bed. “Fine,” she said after some time. “I would love to see you naked, Stark.”

    “Not as much as I would love to see you naked, (Y/L/N),” he winked at her and she quickly flipped the last card. “Okay, show your cards, (Y/N).”

    With a held breath, she showed him the cards with a full house. Tony’s face was very serious. He was quietly looking at them, not responding. He only quietly stood up and took off his dark blue shirt, exposing his chest and ARC reactor for the lady. She cocked her head and mockingly smiled at him. “Well, would you look at that,” she giggled, eyes scanning his body. “You look fucking great, Tony. Wow, I’m impressed.”

    “You should be,” he winked at her and tossed the shirt away. He grabbed the cards and they started a new round. Tony could see her eyes switching from the cards to his naked chest. He had to bit his lower lip and grin a little. He couldn’t wait until she would have to take off any piece of clothing.

    (Y/N) took a sip of whiskey and looked at her cards. She had absolutely nothing. And she wasn’t the only one. Luckily, Tony had a higher card on his hand and that’s why she lost. “Okay, here we go,” she mumbled and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She was wearing a dark red lace bra. Tony’s eyes were immediately on her still covered breasts. She tossed the shirt away and looked at him. “Hey!” she waved her hand and whistled. “My eyes are here,” she forced his attention with her fingers.

    “What can I say? You have beautiful eyes,” he smiled like a devil gave her the cards.

   (Y/N) had to laugh. “Yeah, I have big beautiful eyes.” She started to shuffle the cards. “I know you are still looking somewhere else, Stark. I can feel you are still looking at the ladies.”

    “Fuck, (Y/N), but your breasts are beautiful!”

    “You haven’t even seen them, yet!” she pointed at him when she put the cards on the table. She had to reach for the glass filled with alcohol.

    “Oh, so there is a high possibility I’m going to see them for the first time tonight?” his face was suddenly brighter and happier. “Can I touch them once they are out from that sexy cage made of lace? You know, I would like to know if they are natural or not.”

    She rolled her eyes. “Hey, that’s not part of the deal we have. We are playing strip poker and not strip and touch,” she warned him. “And yes, they are natural, thank you very much. By the way, aren’t you going away tonight to find a girl for a one-night stand?” she asked, once again holding the cards in her hand. “Wait,” she immediately stopped. “I haven’t seen you with one for a while. What happened, Stark? Is the playboy gone? ”

    He answered her when he was finally holding cards in one hand. He moved his shoulders a little. “No, the playboy is still alive, it’s just,” he threw chips and sighed, “I think I’m changing,” and he laughed.

    “Are you- Are you man-struating?” she showed him her pretty white teeth and afterward laughed like a maniac. “Oh, boy, I’m good.”

    “Laughing at your own joke? Seriously, (Y/N)?” he questioned her, kinking his eyebrows. She was once again focusing on her cards, not letting him know if her cards were good or bad. Without even thinking, he put all of his chips into the middle of the table. “All in, baby.”

    “What?” she almost choked on her saliva. “But we didn’t even…”

   “I know.”

    (Y/N) looked at her cards one more time. She had a heart queen and a heart king. High cards, same color – there was a high chance she could win the round. Taking a deep, painful breath, (Y/N) put all her money in the game and bit her lower lip. This wasn’t going to end well for her. She could feel it. “So, whoever loses is doing what a striptease?” she asked.

    “Yup.”

    “No! I’m not doing a striptease, Tony,” she rolled her eyes and put down the card. “I fold,” she crossed her arms over covered breasts and pursed her lips. “Strip poker – yes, because I’m sitting and not doing a show. Striptease – hell no!”

    “Come on, (Y/N),” he huffed. “You are no fun tonight. Okay, how about this? If I win, I get to touch your boobs and you will declare me as a winner. Deal?”

    “Oh, fuck you, Tony,” (Y/N) said annoyingly. “Fine! But this stays between us, okay? No one can know that you touched my boobs, and my bra stays on!” she pointed a finger at him. Before the playboy could response, she flipped three more cards to see if it helped her or not. “What if I win? Can I touch your dick through your pants?” and she made a stupid noise that was supposed to be a laugh.

   “You can touch him skin to skin,” he winked at her. “But you must allow me to touch your boobs without that sexy bra you are wearing!” he demanded.

    “You are unbelievable. Just show you cards!” and with that, she took hers and showed them to the world. She had nothing – totally nothing. Tony, on the other hand, had four of a kind. His face changed to a happy one and his chocolate eyes traveled to her chest area. His lips crooked into a restive grin. “Oh, fuck you, Stark. Enjoy this while you can.” Standing up, (Y/N) gently took off her bra and threw it on the ground. Her cheeks were red and she felt self-conscious.

   The dark-haired man licked his lips while his eyes locked on her beautiful round breasts with pink nipples. If that wasn’t the most beautiful thing in the world, he didn’t know what was. Very slowly, like a predator, he stood up from the chair and took some steps to her. “Merry Christmas to me,” he sighed happily.

    “Tony… Just… Okay?” (Y/N) whined, quickly covering her top. “This is weird.”

    The man laughed a little, but the smile remained on his lips. “(Y/N), don’t,” he said softly. “You have a beautiful body.” When he was close enough, he took her arms and gently pulled them away. Those dark eyes filled with lust locked on her breasts. His large hands went from her arms to her breasts, covering them with his huge palms. His thumbs touched her already hard nipples and circled them a few times. “Hm, better than I’ve imagined,” Tony admitted.

    “You’ve imagined my breasts? You’ve imagined this?” Her (e/c) eyes scanned his face that was focused on her uncovered chest.

    Taking another step towards her, he nodded. “Yes I have, many times, (Y/N).” The right arm found her waist and pulled her body closer to his.  “Would,” he took a deep breath and stopped talking until his eyes found hers again. “Would it sound crazy if I say that I- I want you?” and a dry gulp followed after the sentence.

    “No,” she shook her head. “It wouldn’t. I want you too, Tony.” The atmosphere changed rapidly and suddenly she had more courage than ever. The alcohol did play a big role in it. They drank way too much that night, but she didn’t feel drunk at all. The thin fingers found the hem of his shirt and she took it off, tossing it aside. Tony was a fine piece of man. An almost unvocal moan escaped her lips.

    “Are you sure, (Y/N)?” he asked to be sure if this was what she wanted. “We don’t have to…”

    “I want to,” her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Her lips found his and they connected in their first very hot kiss. Tony’s tongue brushed against her lower lip, asking for entrance she gladly permitted. The kiss was rough, passionate, it made her head spin. This was all she wanted. They were flirting for too long. It was time for something like this.

    He pushed her to the table and made her sit on it. The kiss broke when had to lean to the table and his arm swept the cards and chips down on the floor. Tony helped her lay down on the table and his fingers swiftly found the button and zipper on her jeans. The man did his best to take them off because he longed for her naked body. Only black panties remained on her. “Fuck, look at you, (Y/N). You are gorgeous. Wow, so sexy!”

    “Pants off, Stark and don’t tease me. I want you inside of me, please,” she begged, slowly pushing her body so she could help him with his pants. He was already rock hard, his cock wanting to be free from the cage. After a couple of rough kisses and a fight with his belt and buttons, little Tony was out of pants and black boxers. “Well fuck,” she managed to tell it out loud. Tony grinned.

   “Do you like it?”

   When she took him into her hand, a loud moan escaped his lips. “What do you think, Stark?”

   “Oh fuck!” he bit his lower lip while enjoying her hand on his shaft. (Y/N) was slowly moving it up and down, toying with him. “I think it’s time to say goodbye to your panties, sweetheart.”

    “But I want to play,” she whined, immediately covering it with a cute giggle. Her hand never left his cock. “I want to play with your beautiful cock, Tony.”

    “Don’t worry baby” the man brushed a strand of hair from her face. “We have all night and all day and then another very long night. I will bend you, break you, in every way you know. I will make you mine and only mine. Would you like that?” his lips founder her forehead where he kissed her.

    “Sit on the chair, Tony. I want to ride you,” (Y/N) quickly kissed his lips. “I want to ride your cock, bad boy.” And she didn’t have to tell him twice. Tony sat on the chair, his cock ready for her. He gave himself a few strokes before she approached him still wearing the panties. His fingers went from his hard dick to her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs, enjoying the perfect view. A kiss here and there on her lower abdomen couldn’t miss.

    Once the panties were off, he smacked her ass. “Come on, baby spread your legs and take my cock. You wanted it, so here it is.”

    (Y/N) took him in a hand and positioned him to her entrance. Very slowly, she pushed down until he was balls deep in her. A sweet groan escaped her lips. “Fuck, Tony!” She waited few more seconds until she adjusted.

    “(Y/N), you feel so good around me,” he praised her which only make her moan even more. The woman started to move – slowly at the beginning, but the pleasure, the feeling oh riding him was all too much. The pace changed and she was riding him fast and hard. Tony burrowed his face between her breasts, trying to mark her there by making a hickey. His fingers found her clit and rubbed it fast. “Fuck,” he almost yelled. “Oh yes, baby. Ride me. I’m so close!”

    “T-Tony!” she tried to catch her breath. “I’m going to cum. Fuck! Fuck!”

    “Do it, (Y/N). Cum for me. I’m right behind you!”

    After few seconds, she reached her climax. Her nails dug into his shoulders, she closed her (e/c) eyes and threw her head back with open mouth. Tony followed her, filling her cunt with his seed. Their moans were reverberating through the room. They didn’t care if someone heard them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she was still managing to catch her breath. “That was… holy shit!”

    Tony started to laugh a little. “This was very good,” and his lips found hers once again. “Do you want to go to my room and have round two?”

    “We just finished, Tony,” she couldn’t believe her ears. “I’m for round two only if you take shower with me.”

    “I think you made yourself a deal, princess.”


	5. BIRTHDAY PEOPLE – BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Bucky’s birthday is coming and they are not in a party mood. They decide to spend some time without the team.

**BIRTHDAY PEOPLE – BUCKY BARNES**

               It was the beginning of March, spring was slowly coming. (Y/N) was looking into a calendar that was hanging in the kitchen. Her birthday was knocking on the door, and not only hers. The birthday gap between her and Bucky’s birthday was only one day. She was born on 8th of March while Bucky was on 10th.  It was funny. She was celebrating her 25th birthday and Bucky was 100. The age difference between them wasn’t a problem at all. What are 75 years? Nothing unusual.

               The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t in a birthday mood at all – she hated them ever since she was 18. “What are you looking at?” she heard Natasha’s voice behind her. The redhead was holding a cup of tea in her hands and she sat down behind the counter. “Are you counting the days until your birthday?” she put a smirk on her lips and took a sip. “Expecting a massive party and a lot of presents?”

               “No,” she replied neutrally. “I’m counting the days till the whole birthday boom is over,” (Y/N) explained. “I’m not in a birthday mood. I don’t want to celebrate my birthday this year at all,” she was depressed. Twenty-five years – she’s not old, but the big 3-0 was coming.  

               “Hey, don’t say that!” the woman frowned. “You and Barnes are going to celebrate together this year. He’s 100, and look how sexy that man looks. When you’ll be 100, you are going to look just as good as he is now. So, shut up, woman, you are going to celebrate! In fact, I have a serious question for you. Well, maybe two. First thing – do you want to celebrate with Barnes or separately?” she kinked a brow. “Secondly, I found this cute woman for him as a date. What do you think?” she took a phone from her pocket and found a picture of the girl.

               Natasha didn’t know. Actually, no one knew about the secret relationship (Y/N) and Bucky had. They were together for almost a year and they acted normally. Bucky wasn’t ready for public kisses or any affection. He wanted to keep this as private as possible and so did (Y/N). When her eyes landed on the screen and saw a blond bimbo, she grinned. “I don’t know, Nat,” she did her best not to laugh. “Barnes is more into brunettes.”

               “You think?” she sighed. “But she’s not a bad girl. Missy – that’s her nickname – is working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I think that woman might be the one for our soldier.”

               “As a person who knows Bucky really well,” (Y/N) leaned against the counter with the front of her body, “I know this girl isn’t the one. Dude, I know him even better than Steve.” That was true. Ever since Bucky came to the tower, (Y/N) was the only person he ever opened up to. She was impartial. When Tony and Steve were squabbling about the ex-assassin and the rest of the team would pick sides, she was always on Bucky’s. He never wanted any of this and she understood how the man felt.

               “Yeah, your weird best-friend-relationship is pretty much creepy,” the woman winked at her and drank the rest of the tea. “Let’s give it a shot, shall we?”

               “Do as you want, Nat. I’m only telling you, he likes brunettes and that girl is not his type,” she winked at her. “I have to go now. Steve and Bucky will be back from their mission any minute now. I promised them I’ll wait for them,” and she waved her goodbye.

               Why did she want to set up Bucky with a random girl? It made her blood boil in her veins a little. Keeping a straight face, (Y/N) went down to the runaway that was already open. It was a sign that a quinjet was supposed to arrive any second. Her mind was still going back to the conversation she had with Natasha. No, she won’t let her introduce him to the girl. This was probably the first time (Y/N) was jealous and Bucky didn’t even know about this arrangement.

               A wind messed her long hair. Her eyes lifted up and noticed the quinjet arriving into the tower. Bucky was finally back after two weeks. Her body was shaking from happiness. She missed him so much; it hurt her to be alone without him. She took a deep breath, bit her lower lip and dryly gulped. Any second and the door will open.

               “Come on, what’s taking so long?” she murmured under her nose and brought a thumb to her lips. She was getting impatient. Did something happen to Steve, or to him? That would have killed her.

               The back door opened and the first person who went out first was luckily Bucky. He was holding a big black bag around his shoulder. The longish brown hair was falling onto his face as he was staring at his feet. He looked well, but his face said something different. (Y/N) held her breath and the smile that appeared on her lips quickly disappeared. Something had definitely happened.

               “Bucky?” she whispered his name softly, almost afraid to say it at all. His eyes were looking on the floor, not daring to look at his secret girlfriend. Steve was nowhere around. Maybe he would tell her what happened on the mission. Without expecting it, Bucky pulled the feminine body as close to his as possible. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. That was shocking. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as much as she could. He needed the woman’s protective embrace. “Baby?” she whispered carefully.

               The man didn’t reply. His arms found her waist and held her tightly. Her feet left the floor and Bucky carried her and the bag away from the quinjet. It was strange. She didn’t know what to think about it at all. Where was Steve? Was he alright? They weren’t talking together until they were together in an elevator. Bucky let her go and (Y/N) quickly pushed the button to his floor, plus the button for privacy. When she turned back to him, his lips quickly found hers in a very emotional kiss. It felt like it was the last one they’d ever have. That freaked her out. “Talk to me,” she broke the kiss, their forehead touching. “You are scaring me, Bucky. Did something happen?” she gently stroked his cheeks with both palms and looked into his sad eyes.

               “I thought,” the words were hard to pronounce. “I thought I would never come back. They almost got me and I… I didn’t want to be captured again,” a shiver went down his spine. The elevator stopped on his floor. (Y/N) took his flesh hand into hers and led him into his room. He needed a hot shower and a good sleep, plus her presence.

               “I would never let them take you away again,” she said it determinedly. “You are back, you are here with me and everything is okay.” When they came to his room, she took the bag and put it on his bed. “Go take your suit off and take a shower. I’ll take care of your belongings.” He wanted to protest but she stopped him. “Don’t worry. I’ll be here waiting for you. I’m not going anywhere.”

               “Join me,” he said, taking her hand into his. “I just need to be with you tight now. I need to feel your presence, feel you in my arms.”

               “Okay, we’ll do the rest later,” she sighed and gently smiled at him. “I’ll go prepare the bath,” (Y/N) took off her shoes and went to the bathroom, slowly undressing. The brunet followed, unfastening the belt on the black tactical trousers. It wasn’t that easy to take off the clothing. When he came to the bathroom, he heard the water streaming into the bath and found his girlfriend only in her matching underwear.

               “I like the view, doll,” he said it with a smile on the lips and moved closer to her. Both hands landed on her hips, pushing her ass right into his crotch. He breathed in her scent and kissed her neck.

               The woman turned to him and kinked a brow. “As I can feel, the sadness and panic are all gone?” (Y/N) brushed her fingers against his cheek, feeling the stubble on her skin. “Get in there first,” she ordered softly and unhooked her bra.

               Once again, he listened to her and took off the clothes. She had to look at him and bit her lower lip. He was standing there in all his glory, smirking. Everything was perfect – even the scars from the metal hand. Bucky went into the bath and made himself comfortable there. His metallic arm stretched towards her, inviting her in. (Y/N) get in with his help, nestling down between his thighs, only to feel his semi-hard erection on her lower back. She had to ignore it even when it turned her on.

               “Now, tell me everything. I’m listening.”

               He lowered his head and put it on her shoulder. “The mission was pretty much a failure. We were surprised by Hydra’s soldiers,” he took a deep breath, only to formulate sentences. “They didn’t care about Steve. They wanted me – I was their mission. One of the men knew the trigger words and he started to tell them out loud. He was knocked down by Steve before it could affect me.”

               (Y/N) gently kissed his cheek and inhaled his scent. Bucky’s hands were making circles on her thighs under the water. “Believe me, if they ever take you away from me, I will hunt them down and take you back. I’d kill anyone only to have you back with me, hold you in my arms. I just hope Bruce and Tony will make a progress with those trigger words. I, um,” she dryly gulped. “I suggested them one thing that might actually work.” Now he had her full attention. “I wanted to tell you this on your birthday, but I think there is no point keeping it a secret now.”

               “(Y/N)?” he said her name slowly and confusingly.

               “I’ve suggested putting one word into your brain that will make you go back to being you?” she was talking extremely carefully. This was a sensitive topic. “We found one simple word that could actually work but there is a catch. It may only work with one person or one voice.”

               “So there is a small chance you can do something about it?” he chewed the corner of his lips, thinking and processing the new information.

               “Yes,” she nodded.

               The brunet suddenly kissed her lips. It was soft, quick but full of thankfulness. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You have no idea how much this means to me, (Y/N). I think this is a very nice gift,” and he kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you, doll. What would I do without you? You are my everything, baby.”

               “Anything for you, baby,” she gently turned her whole body, only to snuggle to him. She hid her face in the crook of his neck. “It’s a step forward. Even Tony is willing to help. It’s all going to be good now. I believe one day, we are going to find an ultimate cure and you’ll be free from the trigger words.”

               “Fuck, what about your birthday, (Y/N)? What do you want for your big day? Tell me and I’ll make it happen,” he wrapped his hands around her exposed and fragile body. “I wanted to do something special but I’m not that creative as you are. Tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen, I promise.”

               An idea popped into her head. The woman looked into his blue eyes and grinned. “I believe Natasha and the team want to do a party for us and, to be honest, I’m not in the party mood. All I want is to go away and enjoy some quality time with you. I don’t need presents, alcohol or the attention. I want peace, quiet, champagne and you by my side.”

               “You know what?” he looked at her and smirked. “Let them do it. They want a party? They can have it. However, we won’t tell them we are not going to be part of the party,” he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. “While they’re going to be celebrating, the two of us will leave away. We are going to have an amazing weekend – just the two of us and no one else. The only thing I need to find is a place for us – a hotel, motel or private apartment?”

               (Y/N) opened her mouth and smiled. “Are you serious?” it sounded exciting. Before the brunet could reply, she continued. “Oh yes, please, I love this idea! We’ll just disappear for the weekend,” and she winked at him. “In fact, I know where we can spend the whole weekend.” (Y/N) pushed her body from his and sat opposite him. Luckily, the bath was big enough for them. “My parents have a cottage outside the city. We should go there!”

               “How long is the ride there?”

               “I think two hours, maybe more. Hey, are you sure about this? You know you’ll be 100 this year – technically. I think you deserve a big party with a lot of alcohol and gifts.”

               “Are you backing down?” he narrowed his eyes. “Come on, (Y/L/N). I want this too.”

               “As you wish,” she brightly smiled at him.

               …

               “Do we have everything?”

               Both of them were sitting in a rented car with a big bag full of clothes, cosmetics and another bag filled with groceries and alcohol. It was ten in the morning when they finally got into the car, ready to leave for the weekend. They didn’t take Tony’s car because they would find them immediately. Bucky was the driver while (Y/N) sat next to him, holding a purse in her hands.

               “I have everything I need – you,” he put a smile on his face as he started the car.

               She gave him a sweet look. “Aw, that was nice, babe,” and she licked her lower lip. “In that case, I have everything I need. Nothing is important than you… and the keys to the cottage,” she knocked on her head with a finger.

               “And do you have them?”

               She gave him a bright smile and wink. “Of course, honey. I met with my mom three days ago and she gave me the keys. The only thing she wants from us is to clean the place and don’t break anything. I gave her my promise, although…”

               “You know we will break the bed,” Bucky commented with a devilish smile on his face. She wanted to oppose but he didn’t let her. “What happened the first time when we had a rough sex? I broke your bed! Remember when we stayed at a motel while we were on a mission four months ago? We broke the bed. I think it’s going to happen this weekend again.”

               “Yeah, I know!” she almost screamed. “To be honest, it was amazing,” and a relaxed, happy smile appeared on her lips. “Just, please, we should be careful. How would I explain it to my parents, Buck? My-parents! They wouldn’t understand.”

               “Do they even know you have a boyfriend?” he narrowed his eyes. He was still focused on the road.

               “No,” she whispered.

               “(Y/N)! I thought you already told them!”

               “I’m messing with you,” she laughed. “They know about you. I even showed them a picture of you and my mom was in seventh heaven. She likes you, and they know about your metal arm. My father thinks it’s cool. My mother, well, she feels sorry for you, but says you are very brave.”

               “Did you tell them the backstory?”

               “No,” she shook her head. “I didn’t know if you are comfortable with it or not.”

               Their conversation was interrupted by a ringing mobile. (Y/N) quickly dug in her purse and pulled it out. Natasha’s name was displayed on it. “Hello!”

                _-So I was thinking since the guys are probably somewhere enjoying themselves, why don’t we go shopping? I think you need a new dress.-_

               “Sorry, I’m not in the tower, Nat,” she put a grin on her face and looked at her boyfriend who was chuckling a little.

                _-What? And where are you?-_

               “I’m in the city.” That wasn’t a lie. They were still in New York, but it was only a matter of minutes when they will leave it. “I have other plans now.”

                _-Goddammit (Y/N)! I thought we would spend some time together. Anyway, do you know where’s Barnes?-_

               “Barnes?” She looked at Bucky with a stupid grin on her face. Her free hand reached to his cheek and brushed it with her thumb. “I don’t know where that man could be. Ask Steve, he knows everything.” And Bucky silently chuckled. “I have to go, Nat. Bye!” and with a snap of fingers, she ended the call. “They are going to be so pissed when we won’t arrive at the party. And Nat’s planned a date for you with a blonde bimbo.”

               “Did she?” he questioned and put his flesh hand on his girlfriend’s thigh. “I’m more into girl’s with (h/c) hair, he bit his lower lip. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

               “I wanted to, but you were all stressed from the last mission.”

               “Did that make you jealous?” he had to ask.

               “No,” that sounded more like a question than an answer.

               “Baby, you are a horrible liar when it comes to this,” and Bucky laughed at her. His hand squeezed her thigh and then moved back to the driving wheel. “In fact, I should punish you for this, young lady.”

               “You want to punish me?” she cocked her head and made a grimace. “I think I need to punish you, mister. When we arrive, you are going to clean the bathroom and the bedroom.”

               “(Y/N)!” he moaned annoyingly. “That’s not sexy at all.”

               …

               The cottage was very nice – older, not very modern but comfortable and unique. It had a very small kitchen connected with a room that was similar to a living room. There was a small balcony and a bathroom that was reconstructed (as the only room in there). On the upper floor, there were two rooms. One was a room for six people and the second one was a smaller bedroom for only two people.

               As (Y/N) said, Bucky had to clean the bathroom and the bedroom while she was in the kitchen cleaning it and preparing a meal for them. They bought enough food for three days. In the living room, there were pictures of (Y/N) and her family. In one of them, she was six years old and there were her three older cousins – boys. In the second one, she was posing with her parents and a cat they had in the past. Another one was a picture of her whole family when she was about fifteen and they were celebrating her grandpa’s birthday.

               “How is it going, babe?” she asked Bucky when the kitchen was finally clean and the first meal was cooked. She went to the fireplace where she found some wood. After she put it into the fireplace, she lit it up. She could feel the romantic atmosphere around her.

               Bucky huffed. “I’m not good at cleaning,” he said from the bathroom and growled. “I don’t know what to do! They never taught me in Hydra how to work with cleaning products,” he was making fun of it.  

               The girl rolled her eyes and went to see him. What was so hard about it? When she came inside, she was met by shirtless Bucky who had a devilish smile on his lips. He was standing in the shower, checking it – pretending he was trying to repair something. That man planned it perfectly.

               “Are you trying to pull out the most idiotic scene from a porn?” she narrowed her eyes and put hands on her waist. (Y/N) narrowed her perfectly fixed eyebrows and tilted her head to the right.

               “Uhm,” he nodded, almost laughing. His hair was in a very small low man-bun and his muscles flexed. “I know you love my moves, doll. I can see how your body reacts to it.”

               “Yes, true but,” she took a deep breath. “I wanted to take a shower and shave everywhere because I wanted to be ready for you,” and she seductively winked at him. “I think you should wait.”

               “I don’t want to wait,” his eyes were suddenly darker and his voice lower. He stretched his metal arm to her and pulled her in the shower. “I want you now. I don’t care if you are not perfectly shaved or not,” he kissed her forehead. “I think we’ve been together for a long time and I know it can’t be always perfect. Besides, I’m pretty much used to this. I lived in the 40’s.”

               “No, I…”

               “Shh,” he silenced her with a passionate kiss. His tongue brushed against her lower lip and she permitted him the entrance. She couldn’t get enough of the kisses of his. They were way too good and passionate. The moment was ruined after five seconds when (Y/N)’s phone rang. “What the fuck?” he was annoyed. “Don’t they know we are in the middle of something?”

               “I’m going to check the phone. If it’s someone from the team, I’m not answering,” she quickly kissed his nose and ran from the bathroom. Bucky took off his trousers and threw them on the floor. He was getting excited and his erection started showing off. “It’s my mom. I have to take it! I’m so sorry, love,” she shouted from the living room and in that moment, he smacked his forehead. Why do they have to ruin the moment? When it’s not the team, it’s her parents.

               Now it was up to him – should he jerk it off or continue with the cleaning? Bucky rather went back to the cleaning, listening to the conversation with one ear. She’s going to pay for making him wait for too long.

               …

               It was late afternoon when everything was finally done. Together, they were sitting on an old carpet surrounded by many pillows and sipping champagne. They were talking, enjoying the moment and occasionally eating the food (Y/N) made. Bucky didn’t try to make a move at first. It was hard for him but he knew it would be worth it.

               “So, soldier,” she leaned closer to him, her nose brushing against his. They immediately had smiles on the faces. “We should start celebrating our birthday,” and her lips found his in a soft kiss. “I know I had to deal with the phone call from parents when you pulled out the plumber move and I know I probably gave you blue balls. However, now I think it’s time…”

               “For me to punish you?” a grin crooked on his plum lips and he kissed her quickly. “I think you need to be punished, doll. You were very bad today – you didn’t tell me about the date Natasha set up for me and you kept me waiting. I had a lot to do when you left the bathroom and talked to your mom.” He took the glass from her hands and put it somewhere on the floor. “Besides, it is sergeant and not soldier,” he breathed. “You will listen to my orders and you will obey, are we clear?”

               “Yes, sergeant,” she nodded, smiling excitedly.

               “Good, now, I want you to slowly remove your clothes. Give your sergeant a little show,” his fingers brushed her long (h/c) hair and then he moved back to give her some space. Bucky wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. He took a deep breath through his nose when she removed her shirt and tossed it aside. She was wearing a dark lacy bra that perfectly showed her breasts. Her hands slowly sneaked to her jeans and started unbuttoning them. “Very good, doll,” he licked his lower lip, trying to control his breathing. “You know how I want it, how I love it. Move your hips, dance for me, baby. It’s my birthday today.”

               When she removed the jeans, (Y/N) slowly moved to him like a cat, wiggling her ass, making him moan. “I’ve been a bad girl, Sergeant,” she whispered to his ear and bit the earlobe. “Punish me, please,” and she moved to his neck where she nibbled on his sensitive skin.

               A familiar ringtone was heard in the background. This time, it was Bucky’s phone. Both of them whined annoyingly. “Fuck it, let’s just continue,” he commented and his hands found (Y/N)’s waist. He pulled her on his lap whilst his lips tasted the skin on her neck and collarbones. The phone stopped ringing and ten seconds later, it happened once again. They ignored it. His mouth went south and he kissed the girl’s breasts over the material. He registered a hum of satisfaction. His hands were on her back, unfastening the bra while she started to grind on his clothed crotch.

               It was (Y/N)’s phone that started ringing next. Since she always had it near, she turned her head to look at the display. “It’s Nat again,” she moaned when he exposed her breasts and played with her nipples – kissing and licking them. “We should…”

               “No,” he pulled her hair and went to nibble on her neck again. “Fuck them. I need you, doll. Don’t keep me waiting. You should listen to your sergeant,” and his mouth was suddenly on hers, kissing her passionately so she wouldn’t protest. It was all tongue and teeth; his hands on her hips to help her with the friction.

               Unfortunately, the phones started to ring at the same time. Bucky became frustrated and (Y/N) annoyingly rolled her eyes. The teammates were killing their mood. They needed to interrupt their foreplay and at least pick one of the calls. She grabbed the phone, never leaving his lap. Because Bucky was getting angry, his girlfriend picked it up. “What?!” she was annoyed and a bit frustrated.

               - _Finally! What’s with you? What’s with Barnes? Where the fuck are you? We are looking for both of you!_ \- she was almost yelling at her. – _Guys, we planned a birthday party for you and we can’t find you anywhere! It’s been two hours, so you better have a good explanation.-_

               The brunet had enough and he grabbed the phone from (Y/N)’s hand and put it on speaker. It was time to let them know they are together. “Natasha, for fuck’s sake, if you keep interrupting us, I swear I will crush your phone when we’ll get back. I had enough of these fucking calls.”

                _-Barnes?-_ she sounded more shocked than surprised.

               “You guys are calling us instantly, not leaving us alone. I finally want to fuck with my girlfriend and you won’t let me do it! How would you feel if I did the same to you?” This made (Y/N) laugh and she bit her lower lip only to remain silent. Her head hid in the crook of Bucky’s neck and she slowly started to kiss his sensitive skin. He silently moaned. “We went away because we are not in the fucking mood for any celebrations. We are having our own party and if you call us one more time, you will regret it. And I’m not kidding, Romanoff! If anyone calls, I’m going to make them suffer just like you are making me suffer. Now, if you excuse me, we would like to continue because I’m really horny and you are only killing the mood!” With that, Bucky threw the mobile away and looked at his lovely woman who was blushing like the first time they went out together.

               “That was mean, Bucky,” she looked him in the eyes, “and I loved it!” she winked at him and grabbed the hem of his shirt. With a swift move, she took it off and threw it away. “You are so hot when you are angry, Bucky.”

               “I think I’m going to kill them when we get back,” he huffed, his hands brushed her hair.

               “Why?” she narrowed her eyes.

               “They killed the mood – and I’m not joking,” he was sad while pointing at his crotch. The man hid his head right between her breasts and huffed.

               (Y/N) had to roll her eyes before she pushed him down on the carpet and look him in the gorgeous blue eyes. “No, not this time, Barnes,” her fingers went south from his pectorals and ended at the belt of his jeans. “Just lay back sergeant and let me take care of it,” she gave him a wink before she moved aside and started to unfasten the belt. “I know how much you like when I play with your big, fat cock.” He kinked a brow and smirked when she finally took him out. One gentle stroke and he was once again awakening. His blue eyes captured how she licked her lips and let her mouth opened while she was slowly moving up and down on his length.

               Bucky slightly moaned. “Fuck, doll,” he relaxed and closed eyes. In that exact moment, he felt something wet on his shaft – a tongue. A gasp escaped his lips and she instantly giggled. He looked back at her. “Come on, love, use that mouth of yours and suck me,” he goaded her. “Come on, (Y/N). Suck me like your life depends on it, just the way you can do.”

               (Y/N) didn’t have to be told twice. She wrapped her lips around his meat and gently sucked on it. Her tongue swirled around the tip and then took him as deep as she could. “Fuck!” he almost screamed. “Please, do that again,” he begged. (Y/N) barely started to play with him and he was a mess. The metal hand found its way to her hair and pushed her deeper, so she started choking on his length. “Fuck yeah, baby, that’s a good girl. Your mouth feels so good around me.” As a response, she hummed and that almost made him cum in that moment. She pulled out and looked into his eyes.

               “You like that, sergeant?” she said with a seductive voice. “You like my mouth on your hard cock?”

               “Continue, doll and give me your sweet, delicious pussy. I want to taste you,” he breathed and quickly took off his trousers and briefs. (Y/N) grabbed the hem of the hem of her panties, taking them off and turned her ass to his face while she laid down on his body, taking his cock again between her hands. This was the second time they’d ever tried 69.

               Just as she put her mouth to work, Bucky grabbed her cheeks and spread them wide to have a perfect view. “Now this is a view I love very much,” he spoke and smacked the left cheek, making her squirm. He continued to massage them until his devilish tongue dipped into her slit, tasting her.

               “Ah! Fuck, Bucky!” she had to take him out of her mouth only to moan out loud. He was merciless and did everything in his power to make her do various noises that were like music to his ears. As much as she tried to work his cock, she couldn’t focus on it. Her mind was filled with the work of his tongue and the smacks that were occasionally coming.

               And then he stopped. “Baby, I won’t let play with you and let you cum if you are not going to,” he stopped talking when he felt her hand on his balls, massaging them as her mouth once again started to suck him – this time it was rougher and he loved it. It was him who started to moan, closing his eyes and enjoying what that girl was doing to him. After some minutes, Bucky made her stop. “Fuck, (Y/N), your mouth is just perfect but I want to be inside of you, now,” he stroked her back. “I want you on all four and spread your legs for me.”

               “Yes, sergeant,” it was barely a whisper. (Y/N) get off of him and did as she was told, spreading her legs wide. It was his birthday today and he could do as he pleased. He loved taking her from behind but Bucky knew how much she loved it and that in fact, it was her favorite position. Holding her tightly from behind and thrusting in her was what she wanted the most.

               He leaned down and started kissing her spine – slowly and softly, kissing a line until he was above her ass. “You are gorgeous, doll,” he whispered and smiled. The metal hand sneaked between her legs and found her clit. She immediately groaned and bit her lower lip. “You are just perfect,” he continued talking to her. “You have the body of a goddess and I love every inch of it.” One of the digits found her entrance and slowly pushed in. “You are so wet for me, love. Is this all because of me?”

               “Yes,” she nodded quickly, trying to hold her moans. “It is.”

               “Oh, baby, don’t hold back. I want to hear you,” and the second finger followed the first one. “Do you want my cock, baby girl? Do you want me to fuck you hard, just the way you like?” he asked her and after a while, he pulled out the fingers. She whined. “Tell me, love.”

               “Fuck, Bucky,” she wiggled her ass. “I want you. Fuck me with that cock, baby,” she was getting impatient. “You make me feel so good. Please, pretty please,” she begged him.

               With few quick strokes, he grabbed his hard cock and guided it to her entrance, nudging at it. She made another sweet sound. Bucky grinned. He had to tease her. The way she was reacting to it was hot. He took a deep breath and with one slow push, he buried his cock deep into her. The girl arched her back and finally moaned out loud.

               He had enough of this and started to fuck her roughly. The pace was fast and all the skin on skin slapping was heard even on the upper floor. Bucky’s flesh hand sneaked to her clit and immediately started to rub it. The metal hand caressed her back until it went to her front and massaged the left breast. “Fuck,” he mumbled and pushed the hand up, taking her by her neck, choking her a little. She knew what she had to do. (Y/N) pulled up so she was only kneeling while Bucky continued fucking her into oblivion. It was becoming all too much. The orgasm was slowly approaching. Her tiny hands touched the metal one around her neck and she smiled.

               Her back was leaning against his chest. He was grunting into her ear, sighing and occasionally biting her earlobe. “Fuck, doll, tell me you are close.”

               “Uh-huh,” she managed to let out a noise from her mouth as it was wide opened and eyes closed. “For Fuck’s sake, Bucky, I’m going to…” her whole body was shaking and she felt the familiar knot forming in her stomach. The way he was fucking her from behind, and the way his metal fingers were working on her clit, it was too much for her. After several more thrusts, she was done. “Fuck! FUCK! Bucky! I’m cumming!” she screamed out loud. Her pussy milked his cock, clenching tightly around him that only brought him closer to his end.

               “Fuck, (Y/N),” he bit her right shoulder and mercilessly kept fucking her until he reached his peak. His whole load squirted into her, filling her up. Bucky was still riding out the orgasm. A few more thrusts and he was done.

               Both of them were breathing heavily. The man fell down on the carpet and took her with her. He was still deeply buried inside her, his cock slowly softening until he pulled it out. Some of his seed came out of her, slowly leaking down her legs.

               “This is only getting better and better,” (Y/N) told it slowly, still trying to catch her breath. He was spooning her, occasionally brushing his fingers over her skin and loudly breathing. “Damn, this was so fucking good,” and she carefully turned to him and looked at his face. When their eyes met, he started to chuckle. “What is so funny?”

               He leaned to her and kissed the tip of her nose. “You have red cheeks, messed up sex hair and your eyes are sparkling,” Bucky’s lips found hers in a gentle, loving kiss. She could feel herself on his tongue. She hummed. His blue eyes scanned (Y/N)’s neck only to make sure he didn’t hurt her with the metal arm. “I love you, doll. Happy Birthday.”

               “Happy Birthday to you too, sergeant,” she pushed her body to his and their arms wrapped around each other. “I believe your birthday day is not over,” she started to nibble on his neck. “Do you think you’ll be ready for a second round? I remember you wanted to try something in the tub – it included the shower head and your metal digits and of course your delicious cock,” she teased.

               Barnes was ready to reply – a devilish smirk was forming on his face. Even his cock was almost up and ready to go when the two of them heard a weird noise. It sounded like their names being screamed by someone they knew. Both of them looked around, confused. What was that? They still heard the voice that belonged to Natasha… and Tony. What the hell?

               (Y/N)’s eyes widen in terror and she hid her mouth. “Where’s the mobile you had in your hands before you fucked my brain out?” she asked him, eyes still trying to found the source of the noise. “Did you end the call?”

               That was when it hit him. “Oh, fuck, no!” he was shocked. “Do you think they heard everything – every single word we said while we were…”

               “Can we stay here for another week?” she suggested while Bucky’s flesh hand reached for the device that was hidden under his trousers. “I’m not ready for this. I won’t be able to look into their eyes.”

               She watched him end the call. He started to laugh. “So what, they already know about us and they can even learn something new from our fucking session. Now, what did you say about round two?”


	6. UNDER THE TABLE 1/2 - TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to be a bad boy and tease his woman in the worst time possible. Then, it’s time for revenge.

~~~~**Under the table – Tony Stark**

    The clocks were ticking loudly on a wall. Every second was perfectly heard in the office room. It was a little bit annoying, yet after time anyone could ignore it and focus on the work. There was a huge window behind the office desk and in front of it, there was a massive door made of special wood. The room was a size of a small apartment with the most expensive furniture. On a comfortable office chair sat a woman wearing a black pouf dress with white high-heels. She was looking on a computer screen while her fingers trailed on a keyboard. She was working for a big company named Stark Industries as Tony Stark’s personal assistant. This wasn’t her only job. She also worked at the Avengers headquarters along with Maria Hill. 

   Why wouldn’t she work for Stark, when the two of them were more than co-workers? They started dating after the battle of New York. The woman was everything Tony needed. They became inseparable and were also crazy in love. There was a catch – no one knew about them. They kept it as a secret for almost two years. 

   The phone on the table rang and she picked it up. “This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), assistant of Tony Stark, how can I help you?” she asked with a sweet voice while the eyes were still locked on the screen. “I’m sorry; Mr. Stark is not available at the moment.” She put the phone on a shoulder and held it with it because she needed to write an important e-mail to the contractor. While she was doing those two things at the same time, the door to the office opened and the one and only Tony Stark stepped it.  “I will inform him you called, Mr. Davis. There is no need for panic. I’ll call the warehouse tomorrow morning and try to fix the problem. Have a nice day.”

    “What was that about?” Tony asked when she put down the phone. 

    “There was a delay with one order. Don’t worry, I took care of it and it should be solved by tomorrow,” (Y/N) informed him and finished the e-mail. “Do you want anything, because I have a meeting here in fifteen minutes,” she looked at the watch on her wrist. It was a gift from Tony. 

   He sat on a chair in front of the desk and scanned her beautiful face. “So, no lunch? I thought I would take you to our favorite restaurant and then give you a lift to my place,” he whined a little, his chocolate eyes were sad. “I’d like to spend some time with you.” 

    “As much as I appreciate it, I’m sorry, but now I have to take care of it. I’m meeting with some people, but it should take like twenty minutes tops. Maybe less, I don’t know. There is one tiny issue and it needs to be discussed,” she explained to him with a soft smile on the lips. “How about I call you after that?” 

   There was a change in his eyes. Like an idea suddenly appeared in his head and his lips crooked into a smirk. (Y/N) had to squint her eyes and she checked his sudden moves. Tony stood up and slowly, bypassing the table, came to her. A voice escaped his throat. His hands were suddenly holding the chair rests and leaning closer to her. The brown eyes were locked with hers and he could register the change of her breathing. Very slowly, his face came closer to hers and their lips touched and transformed into a very sensuous kiss. “Um, we still have like ten minutes,” he devilishly smiled at her when they broke the kiss. 

   “Tony, no,” she closed her eyes when his fingers gently caressed her jaw and went down on her neck, approaching the neckline. “We don’t have enough time,” she breathed and opened her (E/C) eyes. Tony was already on his knees and the hands rested on her thighs. 

   “But I’m hungry, baby,” he whispered, slowly spreading her legs apart. “And if anyone comes, well, it will be mostly you,” he laughed a little and lifted up the shirt. She was wearing black panties Tony bought her a week ago. “What a surprise.”

   “What if someone really comes here and sees us?” she cocked an eyebrow and bit the lower lip. After those words, Tony went under the table to hide there and made himself comfortable, hands never leaving her soft legs. Luckily, the table was fully covered so no one would see the owner of Stark Industries playing with his secret girlfriend. 

    The manly fingers touched the covered slit and gently started to move his fingers up and down. He could see how (Y/N) threw her head back and closed her eyes, deeply inhaling the air. “Fuck, baby, you are already wet. Have you been thinking about me today?” He took the opportunity and grabbed the hem of the panties, slowly pulling them down. Instead of leaving them on the floor, he put them into the front pocket on his jacket. It was a souvenir that would remind him what he had done to her that day. Then he put her on the edge of the chair so he could have a better access to her. 

    “Tony,” the woman whispered when she felt something wet between her thighs. She was sure it was his dexterous tongue, playing with her clit. His hands were roughly holding her legs. “Fuck, yeah, eat my pussy,” she said it out of nowhere, which made Tony laugh. The vibration from the sound came straight to her core and made her squirm a little. Oh, how she wished to put her fingers into his fair. 

    His one digit went inside her hot entrance. “You are so tight,” he said when his lips pulled out from her clit. When his second finger followed the first, she almost screamed out loud. “That’s it, baby, just scream my name,” he was urging her. 

    Before she could reply, the door to the office opened and two gentlemen in suits and wide smiles entered. (Y/N) almost crushed Tony’s head with her thighs from the shock. “Miss (Y/L/N),” one of them said her last name. “We are so glad we can quickly talk about the matter,” he continued. 

   “Please, sit,” her voice was shaking and she pointed at the chairs in front of the desk. Tony, still under the table, didn’t stop teasing her, playing with the sweet pussy of hers. Quite the contrary, he wanted to do everything to make that woman come hard. Without making any noise, he once again spread her legs and started to eat her out. She wanted to kick him so hard, but she couldn’t. “Now,” the woman started to talk slowly, doing everything to control her breath and moans. “I’d like to hear your proposals and solutions, because, as we all know, the mistake happened in your department…” 

   As she continued talking and doing everything not to make any sweet noise, Tony was listening with his one ear and he was very impressed. He heard her talking about some things in the company, but this was way too good – very professional. His fingers were once again inside her pumping quickly. (Y/N) had to bite her tongue. She wanted to scream Tony’s name so loudly, but she couldn’t. 

   “Are you alright, Miss (Y/L/N)? Your face is red,” the other man said unexpectedly. 

   “Y- Yes,” she took a deep breath. “I’m not feeling very well today. There is a slight possibility I have a temp-“ she swallowed the rest of the word and jumped on the chair a little. Tony finally found the perfect spot where he could tease her even more. “Temperature, mhm,” she sighed loudly, trying to hide the moan. “I’m sorry,” she apologized and moved her shoulders. “It’s my spine. I have some problems with it. Okay, back to business.” 

    The woman had to control herself for another five minutes while the men were still there. Once they were allowed to leave, she could lose the barriers and let her lover play with her even more. The door closed and she immediately sank down from the chair, right on the floor, opening her legs even wider for Tony. “I fucking h- hate you, Stark,” she groaned. 

   His two fingers found the G-spot and the pace became very fast.  “Oh, come one, you dirty little whore. I know you like it – my fingers inside you. Cum for me, baby. You were holding it for so long,” he was looking into her eyes, smiling and enjoying the feminine body wriggling on the floor. She was a moaning mess. Her hands were looking for something she could hold, but there was nothing useful. That’s why one of the hands ended in Tony’s hair and (Y/N) roughly pulled it. She was so close. One last time, Tony’s mouth was back on her clit. A few flicks of his tongue later and (Y/N) was loudly moaning, breathing heavily and screaming Stark’s name. His mouth didn’t leave hers until the end of her strong orgasm. 

   Tony properly cleaned her, making sure none of the sweet juice was left there. “Oh baby, this was so fucking hot. I must say you were holding back determinedly.” Tony kissed her lips and she could taste herself. Their muscles played together, fought together, but neither of them won.

   “Do you still want to go to lunch?” she asked when they broke the kiss. His chocolate eyes were hypnotizing and beautiful.

    “I do, because,” he sat down, taking her with him, “after the lunch, we are going home for a desert,” he winked at her. “Now, come on,” he stood up and helped her too. The woman’s legs were weak and like a jelly. “Finish the work and let’s go.”

   “What about my panties,” she was looking around. “Where are they?” 

   Tony’s hand went into his front pocket and showed her a piece of black material. “I’m keeping them.”

   “Tony, no. I need them!”

   His head shook. “No, baby, you don’t. Since you are a bad girl, you can be without them for two hours. Besides, now they are my souvenir. I’ll always remember this day as The day I ate out my loving girlfriend in my office.” 

   (Y/N) rolled her (E/C) eyes and smacked his shoulder. “You are terrible, Tony. I’ll do as you wish today under one condition,” she said while closing all the files and turning off the computer.

   “And that is?”

    She came closer to him and started to whisper into his ear: “When we’re back at the Avengers headquarters, we will fuck in Steve’s bed,” and then she bit his earlobe. 

   “Oh, my you are so nasty, baby,” he grinned. “Why would you want to do that?”

   “That piece of loaf pissed me off the other day. That will be my payback. Now come,” she grabbed his hand and slowly started to walk away from the desk. “We have some lunch plans, Mr. Stark.”


	7. UNDER THE TABLE 2/2 - TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to be a bad boy and tease his woman in the worst time possible. Then, it’s time for revenge.

**UNDER THE TABLE 2 – TONY STARK**

    Revenge is always sweet – and even sweeter when it comes to sex.

    The last time (Y/N) had to deal with an important issue, Tony was hidden under the table, his hands playing with her clit and he was definitely enjoying the show. She did her best not to moan while having two men in the office. It was a very difficult challenge, but she overcame herself and waited until the men left the room. After that, she didn’t care and let it go, having one mind-blowing orgasm. That moment led to a very hot sex during lunch break. Oh, how she loved him, the sex and their playing and teasing while working. It was a good thing she became his assistant and that their relationship was still a big secret.

    But as the time went by, (Y/N) needed her revenge. She longed for it – and by it, it meant his beautiful, hard cock. While looking into his schedule, she found he had a short meeting at three in the afternoon, right in his office – the one where it happened the first time. The thought of jerking him off under the table made her all wet and horny.

    “It’s time for revenge, baby,” she said to herself, standing up from a chair and adjusting her mid-thigh black dress with loose skirt. Luckily, the dress had a deep neckline which perfectly showed her breasts that he loved so much.

    Coming to the massive door, she knocked on them but didn’t wait for an invitation. Opening the door, she went in, putting a seductive smile on her face. “Mr. Stark?” she asked softly, eyes scanning the surroundings. The dark-haired man was there alone, holding a device in his hand. Quickly closing the door, she started to walk towards him.

    Tony smiled at the woman, his eyes filled with love. “I was just thinking about you,” he pointed at her. “What do you say to a trip to Mexico for three days?” he asked, eyes never leaving her body. They landed at her breasts, enjoying the view, but quickly went to her face where his eyes met hers. “I think we both need some time-out from the work and people.”

    (Y/N) came as close as she could, her knees gently touching his legs. She had him where she wanted. “Sounds fun,” the woman said, her tongue licking her lips. “Luckily, I know something that is much better and way more fun.”

    “Mind sharing with me?” Tony asked, quickly biting his lower lip. God, she was sexy, it made his hidden dick twitch a little.

    “Well,” she leaned closer to him. However, she didn’t touch him. (Y/N) only came closer to his left ear and started to whisper. “I know you have a short, important meeting in ten minutes,” and with that, the woman kneeled in front of him. Tony’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth. Was he dreaming? No, he wasn’t. “I think it’s time for revenge, Mr. Stark,” and she put her hands on his thighs, gently stroking them.

    “(Y/N),” he breathed. “You are playing with fire, do you realize that?”

    Nodding, her fingers found his expensive belt and opened it. “Oh, come on baby. Don’t tell me you won’t enjoy it,” and with that, the first barrier to her prize was overcome. “I know you want it. I can see what your body is doing,” and the button of his trousers was finally opened. “I believe you are already throbbing with anticipation.” His ears heard the sound of an opening zipper and he softly moaned.

    “(Y/N),” he warned her. “Fuck, baby, I-“

    “Shh,” she grinned and did the same thing as he did not long ago – hid under the massive table where no one could see her playing with the owner of Stark Industries. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby,” the woman was whispering, but he could perfectly hear her. “Relax and enjoy.”

    Closing his chocolate eyes, he rested his head against the chair when the feminine hands took his semi-hard shaft out of his pants. The fun could finally begin. She was hungry for it; she needed it in her mouth, to taste his sweet seed. His right hand smashed against the table when he tried to hold his moan. That woman was going to kill him.

    At first, (Y/N) softly stroked his length, trying to get him ready for the main action. She wasn’t planning to do it quick. Her thumb smeared the pre-cum on the tip of his cock and she smiled. The sight of it was absolutely delicious; it made her slobber a little.  “Fuck, Tony, your cock is so big and beautiful,” she said, making the man moan once again. “Do you want my mouth, Mr. Stark? Do you want my tongue on your cock?”

    “Can you just stop talking woman and start sucking?” he looked at her and it almost killed him. He saw the hungry eyes she had, her hands making moves up and down on his length. “Fuck,” he gasped. “You are so fucking beautiful like this – hidden under my table, playing with my dick.”

    (Y/N) took the opportunity and pushed out her tongue, the tip very gently touching the frenulum, playing with it. After only a few seconds, she went to the tip and tasted the pre-cum. It made her moan and she closed her eyes for a moment. “You taste so good, Tony,” and with that, she pushed only the head into her mouth, sucking it.

    “Fuck,” he took a deep breath. “Come on, (Y/N). Stop teasing me and go deeper. Please, baby,” he begged, but she didn’t listen. The woman was enjoying it, making him suffer a little. She wanted revenge and there was nothing he could do about not teasing him.  She pulled him out only to drag her devilish tongue from the base to the tip. Tony’s shaft was already hard as a rock. The main party under the table could begin.

    (Y/N) put butterfly kisses along his length, ending once again at the tip giving him kitten licks. Tony quickly found a lever of the chair and pulled it upward, making the chair go down. He needed some space for his hands. He wanted to bury his fingers in her hair. As much as he loved her dominant girlfriend, he was the only one in charge. Before he managed to do it, a knock on the door was heard. It made him straighten up, pretending nothing inappropriate was happening. When the door opened, there was only Happy who was holding a tablet in his hand.

    “The managers aren’t coming today,” said the man in a black suit, eyes still fixed on the tablet. The Iron Man had a sarcastic remark but kept it to himself. “Your beloved assistant who was supposed to take the phone call is nowhere to be found so I took it and deal with it,” he informed Tony, his voice shaking a little. Happy knew about him and (Y/N) and he was surprisingly supportive.

    (Y/N) smirked and continued with her work. He wanted her to suck deeper and so she did. The woman opened her mouth widely and took his length deeper into her mouth. She could feel his shaft twitch. When Tony felt what she did, it took him a lot of strength to hold a loud moan. “I’ll deal with her later,” he dryly gulped. It was true, he would definitely deal with (Y/N) later, in his bed.

    “Where the hell is (Y/N) anyway,” Happy asked. “I was supposed to take her home today.”

    Taking a deep breath, Tony started to talk very carefully. “Don’t worry, she’s probably somewhere dealing with something hard,” he bit his tongue when she started to kiss his shaft, heading further south. “Anything else, Happy? I need to finish,” he clenched his fists when the woman under his desk sucked his balls into her hot mouth. His eyes almost popped out and he held his breath. “I need to finish a very important work and I don’t want to be distracted.”

   “Oh,” the man nodded. “Of course, Tony, sorry for interrupting,” and he started to walk away from the office. Before he could leave, he turned to Tony one last time. “For your information,” he started to talk and in that moment, Tony wanted to throw something at him. His orgasm was slowly building and his friend was still there. “There are rumors about you and (Y/N). You should look them up on the Internet and do something about it.”

    It was time to move things forward and take him ride his cock with her mouth furiously, but there wasn’t enough space under the table. One last time, she brushed her tongue along the vein, making the man wince. This was the perfect lollipop for her and she enjoyed licking and sucking it very much. Her right hand kept jacking him off, waiting for Happy to leave.

    “I will,” Tony managed to say after he took two deep breaths. He even put an innocent smile on his gorgeous face. Ten seconds later, Happy was gone and it was time to finish the job. Pushing away from the table, his hands found her hair. They brushed it into a loose ponytail so he could see what she was doing to him. “Fuck, fuck!” he mumbled, trying to hold the whimpers of pleasure. “I’m so close baby.”

    It was time to properly fuck her mouth. The woman moaned, sending vibrations into his hard cock. His hands set the pace and made her go as deeper as she could. (Y/N) gagged on his length, but overall she enjoyed it very much.

    “(Y/N), baby, I’m- I’m going to…” his words were incoherent. He was seconds away from the sweet release. His hands left her hair and grabbed the armrests of the chair. She kept the tip of his cock in her mouth while the right hand of hers stroked him as fast as she could. And then, Tony cum hard right into her mouth, giving her everything he had. (Y/N) took every drop of his hot seed, humming with satisfaction, even cleaning his shaft when he was done.

    The man was in pure bliss. His chocolate eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, still not coming down from the high. This was probably the best blowjob he ever had. His beloved girlfriend made sure he was properly clean before she let him out with a loud pop. “Fuck, Tony, that was so fucking hot,” she said. “You taste so good, baby.”

   When the brunet opened his mouth, nothing came out of it. It was the first time he was speechless and it only made her smile. When he opened his eyes, they landed on her face. She was still kneeling under the table, waiting for him to talk. He found a very small drop of his seed in the corner of her swollen lips. “You missed a spot,” he whispered, wiping the liquid with his thumb and putting it into her mouth. She was more than happy to take his thumb between her lips and clean it. “Good girl.”

    “It’s hard to focus on something when someone is pleasuring you, am I right?” she kinked a brow, finally leaving the floor and standing up. Tony already hid his already soft penis into the trousers. “Damn, this was actually fun.”

   “Come here you little cock slut,” he took her by the wrist and put her into his lap. “You will pay for this tonight,” he purred into her ear and put kisses right under it, nibbling at the sensitive spot she had there.

    She moaned and smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.” After it, their lips finally connected in a long passionate kiss. Tony didn’t care he tasted himself on her tongue. The show his girlfriend did was very hot and he already knew this wasn’t the last time they had sex in his office. 


	8. TEQUILA – BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the team is gone, it’s time to celebrate the three months anniversary sex, drugs and rock and roll style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another one with Bucky. It's mostly Bucky and Tony (because I'm a slut for these two men). I hope I'll post a one-shot with Steve or Loki very soon.

**TEQUILA – BUCKY BARNES**

The team left them alone for the whole weekend. Not because they wanted to, but because they went to London where they had to deal with terrorists. The government called for help and the Avengers immediately agreed to it. Of course, not everyone was allowed to go with them. Bucky was almost killed on the last mission and thus he had to stay in and recover. (Y/N) had a broken arm and it still wasn’t fully operational.

Both of them were more than happy to be alone in the tower. They were in a secret relationship and things were going great. Once the time is right, they would tell the team about their unspoken love that was growing from day to day. They never said those three words to each other. Bucky was still scared of those strong feelings and (Y/N) wasn’t ready to tell them out loud. When the team left, they were already closed in Bucky’s bedroom, fully enjoying their hot bodies and fucking all night.

Saturday was the same – almost. After the morning sex and cuddling, it was time to do some of the work they were supposed to do. Bucky had some training to do, to gain strength and (Y/N) was working with papers and older reports in Tony’s lab. They met during the lunch time to have some food and talk to each other. The thought of having sex at lunch was in the air but neither of them brought it up – until it was time to go separate ways.

“Why don’t we have a small celebration?” the muscular man suggested, brushing (Y/N)’s cheek with a thumb. “If I remember correctly, tomorrow is our three month anniversary and I think we should celebrate it tonight. What do you say?”

She hummed, smiling at him. “Sounds nice, Sergeant. How would you like to celebrate?” she questioned, nuzzling her nose to his as she was standing on tiptoes.

“I was thinking about you, me and a bottle of tequila. I’ve noticed lemons in the fridge and we have plenty of salt here,” he kissed her lips gently. “What do you say?”

She leaned even closer to kiss him but their lips teasingly brushed against each other. She moaned, frustrated he wouldn’t kiss her. “Love it, baby.”

“No touching while we are not together,” he warned her. “I will check on you through F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“Yes, sir,” she smirked, quickly kissing his cheek before she left him standing alone in the kitchen. He had big plans for them – truly a big celebration where is sex, drugs and rock and roll.

He put two bottles of tequila into the fridge and sliced five big lemons. When everything was slowly cooling down, he went back to the gym where he had to do more work out. Bucky knew (Y/N) would be working until seven and that she would have to resist the temptation of touching herself.

He had plenty of time to set everything just how he wanted.

…

(Y/N) had a lot to do – there were still a lot of papers that needed to be rewritten, Steve called from London to check on them and there was this ache between her legs that was making her more and more frustrated. It caused her a lot of strength not to sneak a hand between her folds and play with her wet pussy. Only one more hour to go and she would be able to throw her body at Bucky.

After the last paper was done, she properly saved everything and left the lab, leaving F.R.I.D.A.Y. to do the rest of the work. Before she went to Bucky’s room where the celebration was happening, she stopped in her room to take a quick shower and she changed to something more comfortable – her favorite ACDC t-shirt that was long enough to cover her ass. Normally, she would have put on shorts or sweatpants but since Bucky mentioned about sex, drugs and rock and roll, she decided to put on something a bit sexier – black garters with mid-thigh black nylon stockings. She was hiding lacy panties under the shirt. Once she was ready, she headed to Bucky’s room where the celebration could start.

The brunet was sitting on his bed, listening to the greatest rock hits of 80’s and 90’s. He had the bottles, salt, and the bowl lemons on a night table, ready to be drunk and eaten. His longish hair was wet from a shower he had taken several minutes ago. He too put on something more comfortable. (Y/N) loved his red Henley and sweatpants on him – that’s what he picked. While he was humming a song, a singing was heard from behind the door to his room. When they opened, (Y/N) was standing in them, giving him a teasing dance. A smirk was playing on her lips while her hips swayed. Her right feet kicked the door, closing it behind her.

He turned to her, his breath hitched in his throat. His girl looked absolutely delicious in those clothes. When he noticed the garters, his cock twitched in his briefs. “Well, fuck,” he mumbled, licking his lower lips. “I was not expecting this. Do you want to kill me, doll?” he narrowed his eyes, turning his body to her as he continued watching her dancing.

She came closer to him, crawling up on his lap and making him lay down on the bed. “That was easy, Sergeant,” she smirked, inhaling his mint shower gel. “I would have taken you down easily if you were my enemy,” she winked. “Tell me, what are you planning to do now?” she asked, her nose barely touching his.

Bucky’s hands found her waist as he held her in place. “I was thinking about body shots – tequila shots,” he winked at the woman too, leaning closer to her only to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss. “I want to lick the salt from your neck,” his flesh hand found her ass and smacked it. “I want to drink the liquid from your delicious belly,” the metal hand found its way to her neck. He pushed the metal thumb into her mouth and she obediently licked it. “And then, I want to eat the lemon from your sweet but dirty mouth.”

She shivered and moaned at the same time. That fantasy made her even wetter than she was before. “I’m all yours,” she whispered, dryly gulping.

“Good girl,” he smiled. “Now, take off your shirt – slowly. Give me a little show,” his teeth bit her lower lip and gently pulled at it.

(Y/N) did as she was told. Pushing her body up, she stood up and took a step back. Bucky sat up, eyes never leaving her body. His blue eyes were watching her every move, every detail of the dance she was giving him as she slowly grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and started to pull it up her body, exposing herself to him. When he discovered what type of panties she was wearing and that the bra was exactly the same color and style, he moaned, his chest heaving visibly.

“Turn around,” he ordered and she obliged. That ass was his doom. Both hands were immediately on it, kneading it. He even leaned closer only to bit at it. “Oh, fuck, baby,” he growled, giving her cheek another imprint of his teeth. Before he gave her another order, his fingers worked on her bra, unhooking it. The piece of material slid down her arms and landed on the floor.

“You are such a tease, Bucky,” she tilted her head, taking a deep breath.

He smacked her ass. “What did you call me?”

“I- I’m sorry, Sergeant,” she gasped, not expecting him to give her a smack.

“That’s more like it. Now, lie down on the bed, arms above your head and don’t move, kitten,” he smirked, letting her do as she was told while he moved to the night table where he had the tequila.

(Y/N) stretched on the bed, eyes checking Bucky’s every move. Before he opened a bottle, he took off his Henley and left it on the floor. The way his muscles flexed made her open the mouth and sigh from the beauty. Three months, and she was still mesmerized by him. His darker nipples were already hard just like hers. She could perfectly see the outline of his cock that wanted to be freed from his sweatpants and briefs.

When the bottle was opened, he settled next to her body. Without a warning, he leaned closer, his tongue finding the dip on her collar bone. He toyed with her, nibbled on the spot until a moan escaped her lips. He chuckled. The brunet reached for a salt put some on the wet place. “Fuck, kitten, if you could only see yourself,” he said and took a piece of the lemon. “Open your mouth and hold this between your teeth.” She quickly nodded before he put it into her mouth.

The last and most important thing was the alcohol. He poured some of it into her bellybutton. Some drops were flowing down each side of her waist. (Y/N) did the best she could, trying to stay still. Then, Bucky did as he told her before. He went to the collarbone where the salt was. He licked every grain of it. Afterward, he moved to her belly where he drank and sucked off the liquid. When he was done with those two activities, he quickly moved to her lips where he bit into the lemon. The sour drops were also falling into her mouth. The man hummed.

“Fuck, now this is how you do tequila shots,” he grinned proudly at her, taking out the eaten piece of lemon. “I think I need another round.”

She whined. “P-please,” she mumbled, her body shaking with anticipation.

“Please what, (Y/N)?” he asked when his face was suddenly inches from hers. “You need to be more specific.”

“May I have some, please?”

With a nod, he kissed her passionately. His tongue explored her mouth and battled with her tongue while she focused on the taste of tequila that still lingered on his lips. “Happy?” he almost laughed when he saw how frustrated she was becoming. It was even worse than before.

“I’m going to fucking kill you once we are done,” she growled, frowning at the man.

He pretended like he didn’t care. He prepared everything for another round. The only difference was, he licked her left hardened peak and put the salt on it. She hissed, wriggling. The salt was burning her sensitive skin. Before she could say any remark, he was already putting the lemon into her mouth. This time, it was quicker. He licked the salt off her nipple, drank the tequila and ate the lemon. “Good girl,” he smiled, brushing her hair with the flesh fingers. “You deserve a reward.”

Bucky helped her sit up and he took her place instead. That playful grin never left his face and his eyes were mostly looking at her chest area. He didn’t have to tell her to take off his sweatpants. Her fingers pulled on the drawstrings. (Y/N) did it incredibly slowly and it made him nervous. Bucky was biting his lower lip, occasionally grunting until he was lying there in his black briefs.

(Y/N) did the same as he did minutes ago. She licked and sucked on his right nipple, preparing it for the salt. She put the lemon into his mouth. Bucky cursed under his nose once the salt started to burn the skin. “Fuck,” he gasped, closing his eyes.

“It isn’t that pleasant, is it?” she chuckled, pouring the tequila into his bellybutton. Licking the salt and drinking the liquid, she went to his mouth where she ate the lemon. A hum came out of her throat. “Um, this is delicious.”

He took the lemon out of his mouth and threw it on the floor, not caring if there would be a stain or not. “Come here, kitten,” he grabbed her by the neck and collided their lips together in a passionate kiss. Both of his hands, flesh, and metal, were kneading her breasts while she settled down on his clothed shaft.

She felt his rock hard cock between her covered folds. Only two thin pieces of material were separating them. “Bucky,” she moaned.

“What do you want? Tell me,” he encouraged her, the right hand slowly trailing down her stomach and lower abdomen. His fingers found her soaked panties. “You want my fingers? Do you want them inside of you? Look how wet you are.” He then pushed the fingers under the material and brushed them against her wet folds. “Well, fuck,” he smiled. “Is this all for me, baby?”

Once his middle finger found her hole, she tilted her head back and took a deep breath. “Don’t be such a fucking tease, Barnes.”

He stopped and frowned at her. “Oh, no, baby, you are not in the position to talk back.” The hand left her panties and he sat up, holding her on his lap. “Because you have a sassy mouth, I’m not going to give you the pleasure you crave.”

“That’s mean,” she huffed. Bucky started to nibble under her left ear, mockingly laughing.

“You,” he whispered, “are going to go down on your knees and you will suck me dry,” he grabbed her head between his hands and looked her in the eyes. “Don’t you dare protest or I’m going to use your mouth like never before.”

Without a word, she sank between his muscular legs, her hands caressing his big thighs. Her head was still up, keeping an eye contact with the brunet. Bucky was able to reach for one of the bottles. The salt was lying on the bed and he took a slice of lemon. He licked under his flesh thumb where he added the salt. He did another round of shot, almost purring when he ate the lemon. The woman between his legs hadn’t done anything.

“What are you waiting for?” he cocked his head.

With a deep sigh, she palmed him through the briefs. “I want some tequila, Sergeant. May I have some, please?”

“You think you deserve it?” he questioned. “Start working and if you are good, I’ll give you what you want.”

That was all she needed to hear. (Y/N) took his thick, hard cock from under the piece of clothing, gently stroking it up and down. Every time they were fucking, and she gave him a blowjob, she had to appreciate it at least for several seconds. The girth was impressing and the length was a bit more than average, nothing monstrous. (Y/N) peppered the tip with kisses, smearing the pre-cum over her lips and slowly went down to the base. Bucky deserved nothing more than long, playful teasing.

“(Y/N),” he warned her.  He held the bottle in the flesh hand the whole time.

She got rid of the cloth and immediately took him into her hot mouth. She registered how he moaned and his metal hand grabbed her by the hair. He wanted to see her face, the way she worked his cock. She licked, nibbled and sucked on it like it was the last thing she would ever have in her mouth. (Y/N) pushed his cock as deep as she could take but she started to choke on it. When she pulled from it, a very thin line of saliva was connecting her lips with the head of the cock.

“Look how pretty you are,” he praised. “Taking my cock so beautifully.”

She had her mouth once again on him. Just as she tried to push it as deep as possible, his hips thrust forward and with a little help of his hands, she took him in fully. Bucky moaned, eyes rolling back from all the pleasure. When she swallowed around him, Bucky thought he was going to explode. He released her head and let her take him out. She started to cough. “Good girl, kitten. You did well,” he smiled.

He helped her up, making her sit once again on his lap. The brunet started to kiss her jaw and neck. “I-“ she wanted to say something but couldn’t. The man put the bottle to her lips, making her take a gulp of the liquid.

“Good?”

(Y/N) nodded. “You know,” she took a deep breath, brushing his hair with fingers while drinking tequila. “If I continue drinking this, I’m going to get drunk in a matter of minutes. I haven’t eaten yet.”

Bucky kissed her, tasting the alcohol from her lips and tongue. “Then I should take the bottle from you,” he grinned, reaching for it. She refused to give it to him. “Come on, doll. I want you to enjoy this.”

“So far, you are the one having all the fun.” She made him drink the tequila and afterward kissed his lips. Her hips started to roll on his lap, teasing his cock that was nudging at her ass. A soft giggle escaped her throat. The alcohol was making her dizzier, more open to him.

Bucky’s kisses went on her chest, enjoying how her skin tasted on his tongue. When he reached her breasts, he gave them equal attention, sucking them, kissing and licking each nipple until he had enough. He even left some dark hickeys on the soft skin. “You are so fucking beautiful, kitten.” He grabbed her panties and without a warning, he tore them apart with a growl.  She was only in her stockings and garters. “Now this is a sight to behold.”  

When his flesh fingers started to rub her clit, she gasped and smiled. “Sergeant, I want to ride your face.”

“Fuck! Say it again,” he couldn’t believe what she asked for.

“I want to ride your gorgeous face, Sergeant. I want to rub my pussy against your lips and tongue. I want you to eat me out.”

It took him less than ten seconds to lie down on the bed, making her body move towards his face. (Y/N) put the bottle on the night table, and then her hands rested on the bed frame. When his mouth made contact with her glistening folds, she started to moan. At first, it wasn’t loud, but as he toyed with her clit and lapped at her juices, she got louder. A visible shiver was coming through her body and she did her best not to trap his head between her thighs. Bucky smacked her ass cheeks and his devilish tongue slid into her entrance.

“F-Fuck, Bucky,” she moaned loudly.

He continued with his ministrations. The way his tongue was flicking the bundle of nerves and how he teased her was making her reaching her peak. When he hummed, she shut her eyes, trying to calm down and postpone the orgasm.

“B-baby, I’m s-so close,” she said it incoherently. “I’m going to c-cum.”

He didn’t let her go. Both of his arms wrapped around her thighs, pushing her into his mouth. Bucky’s moves were faster and uncontrollable. (Y/N) screamed his name once the orgasm hit her hard. Her folds were clenching, the clit became more sensitive and the pleasure filled every cell and nerve in her body. The man under her drank everything she offered. He loved the way she was moaning, screaming and shaking.

He helped her get down from his face but she still held the bedframe, breathing heavily. He gave her another spank. “Fuck, baby, you good?” he stroked her naked back, kissing her shoulder with wet lips. When he noticed the smile on her swollen lips, he knew she was more than better.

Bucky moved his body behind her, giving his cock several strokes as he positioned to her entrance. Without a warning, he slipped in, filling her up completely. She leaned against him, her hands reaching back to his head where she grabbed a shock of hair. Their faces were touching; her mouth was wide open while he was slowly thrusting into her. Bucky took his time, enjoying her warm pussy around his cock. His hands played with her breasts.

“Nice and slow,” he said, rocking his hips. “This is only the first round, kitten.”

“F-f-fuck,” was her response.

The metal fingers sneaked between her legs where he started to toy with her sensitive clit. She moaned. “Yes, baby. Be loud for me. I want to hear you scream just like you did while I ate out your juicy cunt.”

Even though he had set a slow pace, his cock brushed against the hidden sweet spot that made her walls clench around him. He grunted right into her ear and thrust his hips forcefully, making her squeal. As his fingers worked her and his cock moved inside her, she was approaching another orgasm, and so was he.

“Fuck, (Y/N). I’m close, so close,” he tried to catch his breath.

“Come on, Sergeant. Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum inside me. Mark me with your seed,” she talked dirty to him. “I want to feel it leaking from me.”

His fingers helped her reach the second orgasm of the night. The way her walls squeezed his cock only made him lose control. The woman’s pussy milked him and some of the juices were already dripping down her inner thighs and some of it was even on his sack. Few more thrusts and he was done.

“Fuck!” he yelled, keeping his dick buried deep inside her as he filled her with his hot seed. Bucky held her close until he gave her every last drop and came down from the high.

“Who would have known that a slow, lazy fucking mixed with rough thrusts from behind could be this amazing,” she said with a laugh, holding his arms with hers.

Once he came to senses, he sneaked the flesh hand back between her folds, exchanging them with his softening cock. Bucky wet his fingers with their fluids. As a final act of the first round, he then made her lick those fingers. “Come on, clean them,” he goaded her.

(Y/N) was his good girl and she listened to him, licking the fingers clean. When she finished, Bucky turned her around, kissing her. “I love you, (Y/N),” he smiled sincerely.

“What?” her eyes widened. Three months of fucking and keeping their relationship a secret, he said those three words to her now.

“I love you,” he laughed, kissing her once more, not caring he tasted himself on her lips. “I fucking love you, doll. I love your body and the way you moan my name. You are everything I want, everything I need. Plus, your body is perfect for body shots,” he grinned.

She hugged him around the neck, not believing he admitted those feelings. “I love you too, Bucky. I love you!”

Together, they lay down on the bed, staying in the tight embrace while they shared hot kisses. “Want to do more body shots?” he looked her in the (e/c) eyes, smirking. “I think I want to lick the salt from your ass cheeks and pour the liquid on your back so I can taste every inch of you.”

He got her hot and bothered again. She rolled her hips against his thigh that was pressed between her legs. “Fuck, you know how to turn me on.”


	9. SUIT AND TIE – BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N knows how to get away from Tony’s fancy parties.

**SUIT AND TIE – BUCKY BARNES**

Another fancy party, another night where every one of us has to wear suits or dresses because there is a dress code we cannot break. I can still hear Tony’s words in my head like I am listening to them on a daily radio programme.

_Just come and wear something pretty, alright?_

The word  _pretty_ wasn’t in my vocabulary, just like the word  _fancy_. I hated dresses and high heels, wearing jewellery like a rich snob – Tony. I came from a normal family, minus the superpowers I have. My mother and I are mutants and she teaches at Charles Xavier’s school while I am an Avenger. My father left us the moment he realised we were different than the rest of the people – jerk. Mother married again and my stepfather is a great guy.

I hide my face in a book I am trying to read. My mind is still going to the party, thinking about million ways how to avoid it. Last time, Bucky and I had the luck and left away for the whole weekend to see my family. This time, I know it’s going to be impossible. I growl.

“What’s happening, beautiful?” I hear Bucky’s voice from the massive armchair where he’s sitting, drinking beer and watching baseball. He’s wearing comfortable tracksuit trousers and a blue shirt.

“Why don’t we leave again?” I look at him, trying to mentally convince him to accept. “We both hate these parties and, as much as I hate to admit it, we have way more fun at my parent’s house,” I put the book aside and lie down on the sofa, hugging the closest pillow. “We can play Pictionary that you love so much or drink wine and enjoy the nature.”

His eyes land on my face and he gives me a cute grin. “Well, the last time your stepfather and I won and you didn’t talk to me until the next morning. And, if I recall correctly, I had to make you moan my name first that morning,” and he winks, that son of a bitch.

I roll my eyes, biting my lower lip. “That was a very pleasant morning. But still,” I sigh annoyingly, “I don’t want to go to that dumb party tomorrow. I have nothing to wear, I hate wearing dresses because I feel uncomfortable in them.”

“You love wearing them for me,” his voice changes and is deeper, darker than before.

“That’s different.”

He puts the beer aside and turns the TV off. “Fine, let’s do it this way – you will go out and find a dress for tomorrow. Try something easy, one colour and sexy. We will go there for an hour, two tops and then I will take you to the closest fast food restaurant for a little date, just the way you like,” he gives me the most loving smile I know. I instantly nod and wink at him.

“Two hours tops,” I remind him what he has said seconds ago. “Plus, I want a night full of love once we are back.”

“Define ‘night full of love’, darling because sometimes I don’t know whether you mean fucking or cuddling,” he yawns and stretches his long, muscular limbs. “You are hard to read.”

“How about both,” I smile.

“Deal.”

…

[3rd POW]

It is almost eight o’clock and Y/N is nowhere to be seen. Bucky is becoming more and more nervous, constantly checking the time while holding a glass of champagne in his flesh hand. She told him to go that she still wasn’t ready – typical woman. And so he is now impatiently waiting for her while trying to listen to Steve’s rambling about the last couple of missions. Natasha is there too, chit-chatting with Sam while drinking beers and rum.

Occasionally, a person or two come to them, starting a small talk about the work they do and appreciating how they are trying to protect the world and people. It is very sweet of them but that doesn’t help Bucky to stop thinking about (Y/N). Has she bailed on him? That is impossible. They have a deal and he knows she won’t break it.

“Relax,” Steve pats his shoulder, giving him a smile to cheer him up. “She will be here any second. Maybe there is a problem with her dress and she is trying to solve it,” and he hands him a bottle of cold beer. “Have a drink.”

“We have a deal.”

“Please, I don’t want to listen to your sex deals, Buck. At least not now,” Steve sighs and rather turns to Natasha and Sam, joining their conversation.  It wasn’t often when Steve would ditch Bucky like this.

The brunet sighs, eyes never leaving the entrance door. After a few seconds, the one he is waiting for arrives and in that moment he stops breathing.  _Well, fuck me._

Y/N comes in, dressed up in something different than a dress. She isn’t like all the women in the room, or like Wanda or Natasha. She’s like one of the boys, in a black suit. Her hair is combed in a high messy ponytail, her face decorated with an easy makeup. She is sexy as hell and he can’t keep his eyes off her. He licks his lower lip and trails his blue eyes from her face down.

What gets his attention the most is the lack of white shirt under the jacket. There is only a black tie wrapped around her neck. And those heels, oh, he is getting weaker on his knees.

Bucky is watching her approaching him, a smile tugging at her lips. They both know a sexual spark happened between them. He takes a deep breath and quickly orders a glass of rum for her. He knows how much she loves it.

“If you want to make me instantly hard, you are doing a great job,” is the first thing he says to her after he gives her the glass filled with the dark liquid. “You look fucking hot, Y/N.”

She sits right on his lap, smirking. “I still want to go away and not be part of this nonsense,” she starts to talk, her finger gently brushing against Bucky’s lips. “I needed to find a way to get you out of here and as I can see, my plan worked,” and she presses her lips against his.

“Get a room!” Sam’s voice is heard clearly through the people and the music.

Bucky’s metal hand is playing with the black tie, staring into her gorgeous eyes when he says: “That is our plan.” He winks at his girlfriend and stands up, ready to leave.

“Hey, you two, you literally just came here. Can you at least spend an hour with us?” Steve turns to the couple, watching their body language. He knows he lost them both.

“No,” is the woman’s reply as she puts the empty glass on the marble counter and takes Bucky by his flesh hand, leading both of them away from the team.

All eyes are on the couple as they are slowly walking away, eyes looking into each other. Bucky didn’t let go of the tie, gently pulling her by it as his eyes occasionally fell on her exposed chest. “You are in a big trouble.”

“Am I?” she questions, her hands quickly finding the lift button.

“Firstly, for changing the plans,” he pulls her by the tie, noses gently touching. “Secondly, because of this suit you put on and are proudly wearing. Are you wearing an undershirt or something under the jacket?” The people are still giving them weird glances and they can feel it.

“No,” she smirks.

“Naughty girl,” and the lift’s doors open.

“I’m not even wearing any panties,” she purrs into his ear and steps into the cabin, the brunet following her.

His breathing is becoming heavier. “Can I tear this thing off you?” his hands are trailing down her body, feeling the material under his fingers.

“Uh-uh,” she shakes her head, pressing her lips against his in a heating kiss. Her hands are wrapped around his neck, pulling the man as close to her body as possible.

“Baby,” he sighs, “I’m going to ruin you. Once we are out of the here, I’m going to take you from behind,” his hand appears on her ass, squeezing it. A light moan escapes her lips, just the way he loves it. “There will be several rounds tonight but you will remember the first one until the day you die.”

She wants to reply, to tell him something that will drive him crazy. However, his hands unbutton the jacket and open it for him. A smirk is immediately on his face, enjoying the view he has.

The door opens and they are on their shared floor. He pushes her from the lift and presses her on the nearest wall. “Why are you always teasing me, beautiful?”

“Because you like it,” she gives him a mean smile, hands already trailing down his body, finding the belt. Her fingers are fast and she gets rid of it in a few seconds.

He makes her take off the jacket and turns her around. Y/N breasts touch the cold wall and she hisses a little. Bucky’s hands are skillfully undoing her trousers and pulling them down. The only thing she is wearing is the tie and black high-heels. “Fuck, baby, you look so delicious,” he whispers seductively and gently kisses her under the left ear.

“So what now, Mr Barnes?” she questions, exhaling deeply. “Are you going to fuck me with your big cock?” In that moment she hears the sound of his zips. She knows what is coming.

He spreads her legs and pulls the tie. Her head snaps back, falling on his shoulder as she moans loudly. His already hard cock is pressing against her ass cheeks. That son of a bitch loves when he has the full power and she is obedient.

Without warning, he finds her entrance and pushes in, making her squirm. She’s already soaking wet and after several thrusts, the penetration becomes easier. He’s rough, just the way she loves and can handle. Bucky is pulling the tie, choking her a little. The woman’s mouth is wide open as moans and gasps escape her rosy lips. When her hands find his longish hair, trying to tilt her head and kiss him, he smirks.

“Uh-uh, baby,” he sighs and forces her hands on the wall. “You don’t get to touch me now.”

“Fuck-you!”

“No-no, I’m fucking you now. Just the way you like and deserve,” his cock brushes against her g-spot and nudges at her cervix. She squeaks. “Do you know why you are being fucked this way?” he questions, inhaling the air and her sweet scent.

When the only response he gets is her constant loud moaning, he uses the tie again to make her talk. “B-because I-I was late,” she struggles with talking and breathing.

Some people would say that this is too much. Luckily, she loves every single thing of this act.

Bucky sneaks his metal hand on her clit, making circles on it, trying to make her cum. “And?” he growls like a wolf, increasing the pace. His climax is approaching. “Come on, Y/N, answer me!”

“B-because I wore the suit and tease you with it,” she replies, catching a breath. “Please, B-Bucky, I’m going to c-cum,” she manages to say. Her legs start to shake, the world becomes a bit blurry.

Before she knows it, the orgasm hits her like a train. Even when he still hasn’t finished, she can’t focus on the thrusts. “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!” Her legs feel like jelly and she can barely stand straight.

One more and Bucky is done too. Both of his hands are suddenly wrapped around her breasts and torso, his seed filling her up. To stop his cursing, he gently bites her left shoulder. “Fuck, Y/N,” he’s catching his breath.

“Uh-huh,” she mumbles, smiling like a devil. She can feel the cum dripping out of her as he pulls out his softening cock. Some of it ends on the inner thighs and floor. “Oh, baby, this was way better than some fast food,” she giggles.

“Did you plan this?” he gasps, kissing her left cheek.

“Yes,” she admits, slowly turning in his hands. She eyes him from head to toes, finding a cum stain on his trousers. “We need to wash that before it dries,” she points at it.

He smiles at her, wiping a drop of sweat on her forehead. “I love you,” he says, quickly kissing her lips. “Let me take you to the bathroom, prepare a bath for you and cherish you there after this rough round number one.”

“It would be my pleasure. And I love you too, Bucky,” she kisses him back, taking his hand and leaving the hallway without any clothes. They stay on the floor, waiting to be picked up later.


	10. RING FOR SEX – STEVE ROGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam give Steve a small and very unique present for his birthday.

**RING FOR SEX – STEVE ROGERS**

Sam and Bucky were laughing together while they were walking to Steve’s room. They bought a small birthday gift for Steve, hoping it would bring a smile on his face and help him get laid soon. Sam was holding the little package in his hands as he was whispering his thoughts to Bucky, making grin and giggle like he was a school boy. It was a rarity the two men would get along. However, it was Steve’s birthday and the men decided to work together just this day.

“He’s going to kick our asses tomorrow morning,” Bucky looked at the nearest door, knowing the Captain was in there alone.

“Yeah, I can imagine the morning training. We are going to pay for this,” he agreed, stopping in front of the door. He took a deep breath and carefully knocked on it. “Here it goes.”

After several seconds, the door had opened and Steve was standing there in a loose shirt and black trousers. He was more than surprised to see Bucky and Sam standing next to each other, not fighting. Then again, it was his birthday today.

“Hey birthday boy,” Bucky smirked at the blond man, pushing himself inside. Sam followed. “We wanted to see you, ask you how do you feel about today’s party,” and he patted his shoulder.

“I told you I don’t want any party tonight. I just want to have a nice dinner with the team and that’s all. There will be the only people I actually care about,” he smiled at them, trying to persuade the men about his feelings.

“Oh, come on Steve. It’s your 99th birthday. You should celebrate.” Sam pushed the gift into his hands. “Happy birthday, Cap. This is from me and Barnes.”

“You two bought me a gift?” his eyebrows rose and quickly checked the small box. “What happened between the two of you?”

“That is your second gift, Steve,” Bucky leaned against the nearest table. “We won’t be bickering today and pretend we are good friends.”

“I’d rather if you are good friends and not pretend it,” Steve sighed, slowly opening the gift. He was expecting something stupid from his friends, that would only annoy him and he was absolutely right. Those two bought him something that was ridiculous, annoying but funny.

He took out a small red bell with a little black handle. It was adorable until he noticed the sign on it.  _Ring for sex_.

“Very funny.”

“Ring it! You never know who can come in and have sex with you,” Sam was goading him. “Do it, Steve. Just for fun.”

Even when he didn’t want to, he did. There was no harm in making it ring. His fingers moved as a high pitched note was reverberating through the whole room. The sound wasn’t that unpleasant. Nothing actually happened. The blond man turned to his friends, grinning when a person walked into his room.

“Hello guys,” Y/N smiled at the three men. She went inside because the door was still open. She was wearing a knee length flowery dress, holding a tablet in hands and had her hair pinned in a messy bun. “Happy birthday, Steve and sorry for marching in without an invitation,” she blushed a little. “I saw the door open and wanted to wish you, uh,” she stopped talking, noticing how Sam and Bucky were looking at her.  “What?”

They were both red, trying to hold their laughs. When Steve looked at them, he wanted to scream at them like they were little boys, embarrassing the captain. “Thank you, Y/N for coming,” he gave her a loving smile, ignoring those two.  

That man was high over heel for her. She was kind, loving and also a badass who could even Bucky’s ass. She valued honesty and equality. “Don’t mind those two boys,” he waved at Sam and Bucky. “They just probably hit puberty.”

She giggled. “Of course,” she nodded. “I will see you at the party.”

When she was out of sight, Bucky and Sam started to laugh out loud, supporting each other’s bodies. The situation was absolutely ridiculous.

“Will you stop?”

Bucky took a deep breath, focusing on his best friend. “You rang the bell Y/N came in moments later,” he almost screamed. “It was Y/N. Not Natasha, Wanda or anybody else but Y/N, the woman you have a massive crush on.”

“I knew you are in love with her,” Sam pointed a finger at the Captain. “Oh, I feel like it’s my birthday and not yours. This was the best gift ever.”

“You two are annoying.”

“Oh, come on, Steve.”

…

Tony was upset that the party was changed at the last minute and the only people who were in the main room where the team plus several closest, well-known agents, including Maria Hill. Steve was thrilled. He was standing in front of the people he cared about, drinking a beer. Bucky was by his side, laughing at the old memories they were sharing. It was nice, talking about the past that even had bright moments.

Natasha had a smile on her face, Wanda was interested in those stories and Vision occasionally said something about the Second World War, giving the people facts and details.

“Did Steve tell you about the gift we gave him,” Sam interrupted their conversation and grinned at the man. “He even already used it, and pretty much successfully.”

“Sounds dirty, what is it?” Tony questioned.

“I haven’t used it, Sam,” the blond man growled, rolling his eyes. “Firstly, it was only a coincident and secondly,” he took out the little red bell, “I knew you would show it to the team without me even knowing it so I wanted to do it first.” It was good that Steve could make fun of himself a little.

“What happened?” Natasha took a sip of her drink.

“Just when I rang the bell, someone came into my room – unexpectedly!” Steve’s voice raised and he gave Sam a warning look.

“You should have been there. It was so funny,” Bucky laughed. “Come on, Steve, ring for us.”

“Why would I-“

“Come on, Steve,” Natasha goaded him with a laugh. “Give us a little ring.”

He sighed, annoyed by this request. He shouldn’t have brought the bell with him. It’s a thing meant for the bedroom and not to mess with it in front of people.  With a quick, short move, he rang the bell and hid it in the palm of his hand. “Happy?”

Bucky and Sam started to laugh again, not holding it back this time. For a brief moment, he didn’t understand why they were laughing like that. Was it because the sound reminded them of what happened earlier? It was until a soft voice of the woman of his dreams was heard from behind his back.

“Hey guys, what are you laughing at?” Y/N questioned, a smile spreading over her face. When Steve turned around and discovered what she was wearing, he was speechless. “Hi, Steve, happy birthday to you,” she leaned closer to give him a kiss on the cheek when Sam whistled.

“You always know when to come here, Y/N,” he said to her, raising a glass. “The timing is perfect.”

Steve was lost in her beautiful eyes. The world stopped existing and the only thing he could focus on where the eyes of the woman he secretly loved. He didn’t register the smile that was spreading on his face, filled with love and adoration. When he was near her, she became the only living object that made sense to his life. She was his secret and even Y/N didn’t know about it.

“What’s in your hand, Rogers?” Y/N was fast and she grabbed the little thing he was holding. “Well, would you look at that? I didn’t know you liked these things, Steve,” she looked into his eyes, grinning. She wasn’t mocking him or making fun of him because of that.

“I-It’s ah, a….”

“A sex bell!” Sam shouted.

“Shut up, Sam.”

“I can clearly see that,” she laughed a little, giving the red bell back to Steve. When their hands gently brushed, she blushed. “Since is your birthday, would you like to join me for a drink?”

“Yes!” Bucky and Sam screamed at the same time. Everyone gave them a weird look, not understanding their behaviour. “I-I mean of course he will join you,” Bucky continued, standing up and pushing both away from the table.

…

One o’clock in the morning and the party was finally over. Steve was in his room alone, undressing and getting ready for bed. It was a very nice day and he was finally able to talk to Y/N without being interrupted or without someone else’s company. They were good friends and also they formed a great couple when it came to missions. No wonder he was in love with her.

He tossed the shirt over a chair and pulled out the little red bell from the back pocket of the jeans. He scanned it, thinking about the two coincidences that happened with her through the day. He rang the bell two times, just for fun and she suddenly appeared next to him. It didn’t mean anything, he knew that.

As he was putting the bell on a shelf, it slightly rang. It made him laugh. Bucky and Sam bought him something crazy. It was nice, funny, yes but he knew he wouldn’t use it anytime soon. Maybe one day, when he finally admits his feelings to a certain someone.

The door to his room slowly opened and a person came inside. He could feel it and hear it. Steve was about to turn around with a frown when he heard: “You rang?” The voice sounded like music, soft and innocent.

He finally convinced himself to turn around and face her. His blue eyes widened, taking in the sight in front of him. Y/N was standing there in a short black sexy night dress with thin straps and her hair was falling over her shoulders. He dryly gulped, trying to remain calm but his cock twitched under the jeans, wanting to be taken out of them.

“Y/N…” he mumbled. “W-What are you-“

She hid her arms behind the back, taking a step closer to him. “You rang, so I’m here, waiting for your orders, Captain,” she said it confidently.

He didn’t know what to say or how to react at first. “A-Are you s-sure? I-I mean,” he wanted to slap himself for this. Was this a dream or was he drunk after so many years?

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here, Steve,” she smiled. “I know about your feelings.”

Fucking Barnes and Wilson, he thought. His friends told her and now he was only confused. Was she here only for sex or did she feel the same? “Y/N, I can’t do this if you don’t feel the same. It wouldn’t be right and-“ he stopped, frowning. “Did Sam and Bucky made you do this?” he questioned.

“No,” Y/N disagreed. “Although they gave me hints that you actually like me and see me more as a friend and today, while we were talking together at the bar, your eyes and smiles proved me they were right. So, do you like me, Steve?”

There was no denying now. She knew about it and obviously, she carried the same feelings. With few steps forward, he dryly gulped and lovingly smiled. “Yes, I do. Do you like me?” His hands found her hips and pushed her body to his. It was like a dream come true. Her perfume that was still on her was intoxicating. “Do you like me, Y/N? Do you want the same thing I want?”

Quick nodding was her answer as her head moved closer to his, their noses brushing against each other. “Yes, yes I want it. I want you,” she whispered, catching his lips in their first kiss.

It wasn’t soft and shy. Both of them were into it, kissing passionately and hard. For the first time, they tasted their mouths. Their tongues played together, battling for victory. Steve’s hands roamed over her back to her neck, making her moan. He knew how to hold her and where to touch her. He didn’t even have to sneak his hand between her legs.

“I want you so much,” he managed to say between all the kissing.

“Good thing you rang for sex,” she replied quickly, pushing him down on his bed and sitting on his lap. Her nails dug into his chest, leaving red marks on them. That man was hot as hell, even hotter without the shirt.

She pushed him and Steve fell on his bed with a loud thud. Luckily, it didn’t break because then the fun would be quickly over. The woman crawled up on him, straddling on his clothed cock that was becoming harder and harder every second. His hands rested on her hips for a brief second and he slowly pulled up the night dress, surprised by her lack of underwear.

He moaned. “You prepared,” he said it with a groan and quickly took off the piece of material she was wearing. For the first time, he saw her completely naked. Her perky breasts were a sight to behold. He licked his lips and put both palms on them, kneading them. Y/N trembled with pleasure, tilting her head back.

“Steve,” his name slipped from her lips like a song. She was enjoying every second.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N,” he sat up, grabbing her by her torso and rolling her down on the bed. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. “Will you be mine?” he asked, his thumb lightly brushing her lower lip, trying to memorise every detail on it. “Will you, Y/N? Will you be mine, this night and the rest to come?”

She nodded, impatiently waiting for him to do something.

“Please, say it. I need to hear it,” he leaned closer and brushed his nose against hers.

“I’m yours, Steve. From this night to the rest of the days, if you want me,” she sighed, closing her eyes.

A pair of warm lips pressed against hers, giving her a kiss full of love. “I want you,” he replied and she again looked at him. “I love you, Y/N. I had for some time now.” His lips lowered down and found her nipple which he sucked and nibbled on. Her back arched and she moaned in pleasure. “I will worship you just like a woman like you deserves. Now, I need to be inside of you.”

“Yes, yes, please I need that. I need you, Steve.” Her slender fingers worked his jeans, trying to take them off as fast as possible. With a little help of his, he was naked in a matter of seconds.

Y/N’s eyes were admiring his length, surprised how big it was. She was expecting something average, maybe a bit more in the girth. This was a bit shocking. It only made her hungrier for it. She gently took his hard cock in a hand, gently stroking it.

“Fuck,” he tried to catch his breath.

“Your cock looks so delicious, Steve,” she admitted, gulping dryly. “I want to taste it.”

He cursed again. “Later, darling, I promise,” he took her hand from him and pinned it and the second one above her head. He placed the head of the cock to her entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” her voice sounding a bit hoarse. “Give it to me.”

Slowly, without rushing, he pushed in. He could feel the wetness spreading all over his cock but it was difficult for him to fill her up entirely. Steve noticed how she was gritting her teeth, trying to adjust to his size. “You good?” he questioned, quickly kissing her lips.

“Yeah, yeah, you can move,” she smiled at him, capturing his lower lip between her teeth. That’s when he moved out and back in, making both of them grunt. Their foreheads were touching as he started pounding into her.

It wasn’t rough or extremely slow and soft. Steve picked up a medium pace so both of them could feel every move, every touch. His cock occasionally brushed against her g-spot that made her gasp out loud and moaned his name. He tried to do it again and every time he hit the spot, she was a trembling mess. When he nudged on her cervix, she bit her lip and held the sound that wanted to come out of her mouth.

“Come on, Y/N. I want to hear you.”

“S-Steve,” she barely whispered. Before she could continue, he pulled her up and he sat on the mattress, making her sit on his lap while being buried deep inside her.

Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck and she started to ride him. The angle was better, probably even more enjoyable. She moved her hips, breathed deeply. “Steve, I need your fingers on me,” she managed to say.

He grinned. “And where exactly?” he mocked.

“F-fuck, Steve, come on.”

His two thick fingers slipped down on her clit where he started to circle it anti-clockwise. When her mouth opened and she tilted her head back, he knew how close she suddenly was. Her walls started to pulse, making it harder to move inside her. “Cum for me, Y/N. I can feel how close you are.”

Steve’s fingers almost ruined her. With his big cock and playful fingers, that was it for her. She bit his shoulder and buried her fingers into the flesh of his back. Her orgasm came fast and strong, making her see stars.

The way she was clenching around him, brought Steve to his end, spilling his seed deep inside her. She was milking him until the last drop of his cum was pumped deep in her cunt.

After some seconds, when both of them calmed down and came down from their highs, they looked into each other’s eyes and remained in that position for a while. Steve’s hand brushed her hair and he gave her a loving smile. “Well, happy birthday to me,” he smirked. “To be honest, I wasn’t expecting that at all.”

A chuckle escaped her lips. She tried to move away from him, not caring if the fluids would leak from her on the bed. Y/N wanted to go back to her room. It was obviously a one-night stand, even when she wished it wasn’t.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and not let her move. “Where do you think you’re going?” he questioned. “I need to clean us up and then put us back into bed.”

“A-and, what does this mean?” she asked carefully, looking away. “Was it a one-night stand or are we friends with benefits now? Do you really like me?”  

An adorable laugh escaped his lips. “No, Y/N. I asked you to be mine from this day until the rest. This isn’t a one-time thing. I like you, I love you. I want you and I need you, Y/N. I wouldn’t use you. That’s not who I am.”

“You do?” The smile that appeared on her face was filled with happiness.

“Of course” and he kissed her. “Now come, I need to take care of you.”


	11. A VICTORIAN SHERLOCK – TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Halloween party, Y/N’s fantasy came true thanks to Tony and his costume.

**A VICTORIAN SHERLOCK – TONY STARK**

“A Halloween party?” the team looked at Tony ridiculously. Of course, Tony and his legendary parties – what else they could expect? “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m always serious,” he gave them an honest smile as he sat down on the couch and looked at his friends. “It is going to be amazing,” he started to explain with a lot of enthusiasm. “Only two-hundred people, everyone will be wearing a mask and the food will be delicious, as usual. Oh, and I’m not even going to mention all the liquid that is going to be there.”

(Y/N) came to the living room, holding a book in a hand, reading it. She avoided every corner of any furniture without looking down at the floor. She had the reflexes of a cat, and behavior too. She wasn’t a mutant and she didn’t gain the power through a serum. She was different. That made one person in the room fell in love with everything she had to offer. Even when she had several imperfections, in his eyes, she was perfect.  

“What are you guys talking about?” she asked and hopped on the bar counter, crossing a leg over the other.

They turned around and looked at the last member of their team who was still more interested in a book than in the world around her. “Your boyfriend wants to throw a Halloween party,” Steve said and sat into an armchair, eyes never leaving her reading figure. “What do you think about that?”

There was a silence. (Y/N) ignored his answer because the story was offering an amazing plot twist. “(Y/N), are you listening to us?” Sam called her name loudly. There was no reply. “Fuck, she acts like a cat and yet she can’t hear.”

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!” they screamed at her, but nothing happened.

“Kitty?” Tony’s calm voice was soft and slightly seductive. In that moment, she raised her head toward him and gave him an innocent smile. “This is how you talk to my lady,” he winked at her.

“Plus, I’ve heard you the first time,” she added, looking back at the book. “I know about the party, Steve. I love Halloween parties and I haven’t been on one for years. And you, Sam, watch your mouth. What if a cat gets your tongue one day?”

“I have a question,” Natasha raised a hand and sat next to Stark, giving him a curious look. “What’s with the Kitty-pet nickname? Please, keep it in your bedroom if it’s meant to be for the bed,” she sounded annoyed, but there was a playful smirk on her lips. “Does she call you a dog or a wolf outside the bedroom?” she was making fun of him.

“You really want to know,” Tony turned to the redhead, playing the game along.

“Oh, god, please, no!” Steve almost screamed. “Tony, have the party, I will join, just stop talking about your bed activities. It’s inappropriate and there are people who don’t want to hear that.”

(Y/N) closed the book and her eyes scanned her friends. She put the book under her armpit and hopped down from the counter. “Anyone who would like to join me in the gym?” her eyes flicked over to Tony, hoping he would be the one. They hadn’t been training together for ages and she missed it a lot. She was the one who usually pinned the billionaire on the mat, grinding his hips.

“Before you go, we need to talk,” Tony stood up from the couch a quickly came to his girlfriend, dragging her out from the living room. The rest of the team was glaring at them until they were out of their sight.

Sam started to laugh, covering his mouth. “Kitty – that’s a good one.”

(Y/N) was holding Tony’s hand tightly until they came into their shared floor. “I have a surprise for you,” he grinned at her, making her sit on a couch in their private living room. Her eyes were following his every step, every move until was sitting next to her, gently kissing her lips. “The party is in two weeks and I picked a costume for you. I believe you are going to like it.”

“And what makes you so sure?” she questioned, crossing arms on her breasts, smirking the way he used to.

He leaned to her, both hands trailing to the buttons of her blouse, unbuttoning it. “I know what you like. I’m very good at that department. I know what you are interested in and you always adored the fashion from the nineteenth century - the Victorian era,” he winked at her, licking his lips as he exposed her white bra. “Why do you always look so delicious Kitty?”

“I can’t believe you used the nickname in front of the team,” she frowned, noticing how his hands started to knead her covered breasts. Instantly, she smacked those hands away from her body and swiftly sneaked away from him, jumping on the nearest armchair. “Na-ah, you don’t get to play with me,” she buttoned the blouse, smiling like a devil.

“Hey, come on, you wanted to go to the gym and I’m willing to train with you. I only skipped a few steps.”

“I really want to train, Tony,” she tilted her head. “If you don’t want to, I’m taking Wanda or Natasha.”

He huffed. “Fine, take the girls, but you will see your costume tonight only if you are a good girl.”

(Y/N) climbed down the armchair and stepped closer to the man. She gave him a quick, loving kiss on the lips and smiled. “You know I am the patient one,” she touched the tip of his nose and walked away. “Love you, Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes.

…

The party wasn’t happening in the tower this time. Tony rented a ballroom that cost a hell of a money and hired people to decorate the room with skeletons, pumpkins, jack-o-lanterns and fake spider-webs. The round tables were also decorated similarly and every seat had a name tag on a plate. The biggest table was set for the Avengers and no one else. Surprisingly, everyone was on time except Tony.

Natasha, dressed as a devil, was standing at a bar, talking to Wanda who put on the costume of an angel. The women decided on it together, plus everyone knew that Natasha was sometimes a little devil and Wanda the angel. They were talking and drinking when (Y/N) approached them, grinning like an idiot. Tony’s gift was indeed magnificent and extraordinary. She was wearing a traditional woman’s clothes from the nineteenth century. This particular outfit was used in one of the Sherlock movies. The corset was indeed too tight, too hard to breathe.

“You look nice,” Natasha’s eyes widened and she scanned the mask. Her breasts that seemed huge in the corset were the first thing she noticed. “You have a really big ass in that dress,” she pointed at the skirt. It was typical that the women wore a petticoat under the skirts and dresses. “And I don’t want to talk about your breasts.”

The woman fixed the hat on the top of her head and rolled her eyes annoyingly. “The corset is really tight. I can barely breathe. It’s beautiful, I must admit but I couldn’t wear this every day. I’d rather kill myself.”

“Where’s Stark anyway?” Wanda asked, taking a sip of a wine.

“I have no idea,” (Y/N) shrugged. “He told me this morning he has a meeting in the afternoon and after that, he needs to prepare for this party. Now when I think about it, he mentioned something about probably being late. I wish I knew what costume he’s wearing tonight. That son of a bitch hasn’t told me and I want to know. I need to know. W-what if I kiss the wrong guy? What if I have sex with the wrong guy?”

The girls laughed.

Steve and Sam joined them at the bar. The Captain was dressed in black, wearing black sunglasses just like they did in Matrix. Ever since Sam showed him the Matrix trilogy, Steve was surprisingly obsessed with it and even learned some fighting techniques from it. Sam, on the other hand, chose a traditional costume of a zombie. “Ladies, you look cute,” Sam laughed, his eyes landing on (Y/N). “And you are unusually sexy, Kitty.”

“Shut the fuck up,” she frowned at him. “Just because Tony calls me by that name doesn’t mean you can too.”

“Speaking of Tony,” Steve interrupted, pointing at the entrance door. Everyone turned around and looked at the star of the night. (Y/N)’s jaw dropped. Now she understood why he wanted her to wear the dress.

Tony’s mask was brilliant and so accurate – he was the Sherlock Holmes, just like from the movies. Everyone saw the resemblance he and the actor had and now, Tony was his doppelganger. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with low collar and black trousers. There was a pipe in his mouth and his hair was unusually messy.

“Oh, fuck me, he even got rid of his goatee,” (Y/N) whispered, her eyes never leaving his figure.

Tony as a Sherlock was her new weakness. He had the exact replica of the costume from one scene that she loved the most. He looked hot, so hot she wanted to fuck him at that exact moment. Even her panties almost dropped on the floor, wet. She tried to take a deep breath but the corset stopped her.

“You and Stark are a real couple now,” Natasha said from behind her back. Her breath tickled the woman a little. The smirk could be heard in her voice. “Though, I’m surprised you aren’t the famous doctor Watson.”

Before she could notice it, the woman was walking across the room, holding the skirt of the dress with both hands, trying to reach Tony as fast as possible. The redhead rolled her eyes, grinning. A show was about to happen.

(Y/N) focused on Stark who was talking to some guests, laughing and occasionally drinking champagne. Even though she liked her dress, she had a hard time walking in it. It was heavy and the cage under the skirt and over her chest was annoying and not practical at all. With a huff, she moved faster, trying to catch him before he could get lost in the crowd of party people.

His brown eyes found her in a second, grinning widely. When he saw the look on her face and how quickly she was walking, he knew what was about to happen. She looked stunning in the dress. He imagined what was hiding under the piece of clothing. And the breasts deliciously forming thanks to the corset was heaven to his eyes. He couldn’t wait to rip off her and drank in her beauty.

(Y/N) grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him away from the people. “I know what you are doing, Tony.”

“You do?” he smirked proudly. “Is it working?”

“Yes,” she nodded, closing the gap between them, his hands founding her waist. She inhaled the cologne he was wearing and grinned. “You are wearing my favorite one,” she talked about the man’s perfume. “You really want to kill me today?” she questioned, kinking her eyebrow.

He kissed her rosy lips and winked at her. “I want to do much more than that, Kitty.”

“I hate you,” she leaned to him, kissing his lips passionately. “You look so hot in that costume, Tony.”

“How hot?”

All she wanted was to lean closer to his ear and whisper dirty things. Unfortunately, a man passing by them stopped and started to talk to Tony. “Nice costume, Stark. You pulled it off this time,” he laughed, patting the man’s shoulder. “You both look very good.”

“Thanks, Stan,” he winked at him but giving a seductive smile to (Y/N).

“So hot, I want to fuck you in front of all these people,” she grabbed him by the shirt, pulling even closer to him. “I want you to dominate me, just the way I like, the way only you can do,” she whispered into his ear, her hand slowly going down between his legs. “I want you, Tony, now. I don’t give a fuck about this party. All I want is your cock buried in my cunt.”

The last sentence got him going. His brown eyes looked into hers and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “As you wish, my love,” he tried to say it with a British accent and surprisingly, he managed to say it well. “We may not be in the tower, but we do have a royal room in this magnificent place.” He took her hand from his crotch and smirked. “So naughty, kitten,” he sighed. “Do you want to be punished?”

“I want to be fucked.”

He laughed and grabbed her by a hand. “Then, what are we waiting for?”

…

The room was covered in gold – literally. Golden bedframes, golden lamps and accessories and even golden glasses! This room was a dream come true, a great place to get wild and destroy some feather pillows. Tony knew why he wanted this exact room.

When he closed the door behind them, he took out the pipe from his mouth and put it on the nearest table. His eyes were watching Y/N’s back while she adored the room, drinking in its beauty and uniqueness. He came behind her like a predator, both hands suddenly on her covered stomach and chest, while covering her neck in feather kisses.

“Why do you always have to make me feel like a princess, treating me like a royalty?” she asked gently, a smile forming on her lips.

“Because you are a princess to me, Y/N,” he breathed in her scent and started to slowly unfasten the dress. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Without thinking twice, he ripped the material and pulled it down from her. “I have to treat you like that,” he kissed her right shoulder and helped her out from the heavy underskirt. “I even have to treat you like the bad girl you are,” and his hands were on her covered breasts, digging inside the material to pull them out.

She pressed her back to his chest as her right fingers went to find his hair. Y/N moaned out loud when his fingers twisted her hard nipples. “Tony,” she whimpered, biting down her lower lip.

“Come on, baby, use your mouth and tell me what you want,” he smirked, licking her earlobe. Tony quickly worked on the rest of the clothing, trying to leave her in a classic white corset. He was surprised to see modern leather panties on her. It almost got his mouth watering. He had to remove them too.

“Take me from behind, Tony. Please, I want-“ she stopped talking once she felt his lips on her cheek. A moment later, his dexterous digits found her already wet folds. He growled, she almost screamed. “Oh, fuck!”

She liked it rough, to be honest. Tony pushed her on the bed, slapping her naked ass, making her moan his name. She felt his hand on the back of her head, pushing her down. “Ass up, baby,” he growled and she obeyed. Whatever was about to happen, Y/N knew it was going to be good.

The smile that was playing on her lips was suddenly gone when Tony pushed his hard cock into her slippery cunt. The first thrust was slow, bit painful, but once his cock was covered in her juices, it went easier. She gasped, holding a moan in her throat. He spanked her again.

“I want to hear you, Kitty. Moan for me,” he grabbed a full fist of her head, yanking her up. His cock still buried deep inside her. His left hand found her right breast, massaging it roughly as he whimpered close to her ear. The right hand went from her hair to her neck, squeezing it enough for her to breathe. “Come on, Y/N, let me hear that pretty voice of yours.”

She was always surprised how well he knew how to push and brush his cock against her g-spot. “Fuck, Tony, ah-“

“Come on, louder,” he bit her shoulder, his pace not slowing down. The hand from her neck moved down her body, finding her swollen clit between her folds. He started to circle it – first gently and slowly, making her frustrated. Once she was talking back to him, his rubbed it, torturing her.

“P-please,” she sighed, her body shaking.

“What baby,” he tried to catch his breath, slowing a little. “Are you going to cum?” his lips brushed against her vein on her neck, nibbling on it gently.

“Yes,” she took a deep breath. “Please, make me cum. I want to cum so badly.”

“Will you be a good girl?” he asked, tilting her head to him to kiss her lips. When she nodded, he kissed her once more and pushed out of her. Even though he heard her protests and whimpers, he made her turn around and pushed her back on the bed.

Y/N spread her legs for him, biting down her lip. Once he was back inside her, she moaned lovingly, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing him down on her. His fingers were back on her clit, helping her to reach her climax that was slowly coming. The way her walls clenched around his shaft, how her breathing got heavier and the way her nails scratched his back, he knew she was very close.

“Come on, Y/N, cum for me. I can feel you are close,” he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then leaned his forehead against hers. “Cum, baby, I want to hear you.”

One flick of his finger and she was done. The orgasm hit her like a train. Her back arched, hands falling down on the bed, grabbing pillows and covers only to hold something tightly. The orgasm so strong it even helped Tony reach his climax, filling her up as much as he could.

Y/N was panting under him, eyes closed and not hearing anything, only feeling a body on top of hers. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but she got back to herself when a hand gently stroked her cheek. “Kitty?” Tony’s soft voice called her by the nickname.

“One moment, please,” she whispered, enjoying the post-coitus state she was in –a pure bliss. Tony’s kisses covered her whole face, forcing her to look at him. When she did, he grinned. “So needy, Stark.”

“You really had a good one tonight,” he kissed the tip of her nose.

She sighed, “well, you really did a good job, Sherlock,” and she winked at him.


	12. TELL ME YOU LOVE ME – LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is curious about Y/N’s sex life with her current secret man. No one knows it’s the trickster himself. Unfortunately, his rude mouth almost ruined everything they had together.

**TELL ME YOU LOVE ME – LOKI**

The mornings were difficult and while she suffered (and not in a bad way), the rest of the team had the time of their lives, mocking her while pointing fingers at her. This time, it was no different.

When she arrived into the kitchen where were Nat, Sam and Wanda, having a heated conversation about a mission that happened a week ago. It wasn’t entirely successful and mistakes were made, yet they still bickered about it. Y/N grabbed a cup of hot coffee and sat down on the nearest chair, wincing in pain a little. Her thighs were in pain as was her ass. The first who noticed it was the spy herself, grinning widely. “Well, good morning, Y/N. Did you have a great night full of sex again?”

In that moment, the rest of the present people looked at her, putting wicked smiles on their faces. “Oh, I can hear some of your thoughts already,” said Wanda, immediately sitting down in front of her with a mug between fingers. “Even though I cannot hear your every thought, which would finally reveal the man behind your exhaustion, I can feel how satisfied you actually are.”

“I have no idea what are you talking about,” she replied, saying this each morning, not daring to look at them.

“You are such a liar, Y/N,” Natasha nudged her shoulder, drinking the rest of her coffee. “Even Steve noticed it and it’s Steve for fuck’s sake,” her voice raised with a little excitement. “Why don’t you tell us already? We are not blind. Who’s the guy?”

“There is nothing to tell.”

As she was about to stand up and leave them, Tony, followed by the Asgardian brothers, came into the kitchen, talking. Well, Thor and Tony were talking together, ignoring Loki who was following behind with a book in a hand. Y/N’s eyes found the floor and without another word, she left. Tony would love to ask questions and this was only between her and the man she slept with.

She hid in her room, ready to change into sports clothes for the casual after-breakfast training. Y/N took off the robe she was wearing while standing in front of a long mirror she owned. With the bright light illuminating her room, she noticed the bruises on her thighs and arms. This time, he did with her what he wanted and she loved each and every colour marked on her body. She  _loved_  him and the feelings obviously weren’t reciprocated.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. “Yes?” she asked, turning around and hiding her body in the robe again. When the door opened, Tony and Steve were there, both holding tablets in hands.

“Y/N, quickly come to the conference room,” said Stark, his eyes travelling up and down her body. He obviously enjoyed the view.

“What’s going on?”

Steve turned off the device. “You are going on a mission, so more information in five minutes. Hurry up.” With that, he took Tony by his arm and dragged him away before his mouth could say something inappropriate.

Y/N sat on the bed for a minute, processing the new information about her going away. There were questions rapidly flowing in her head. One: for how long? Two: with whom? There: where?

She quickly put on jeans, black shirt and combat-boots in case she had to leave right after the meeting. Walking down the hall, she put her hair into a high ponytail and fixed the remaining strands of hair behind ears. When she arrived at the room, everyone was there in silence, waiting only for her.

“Sorry,” was all she managed to say and sat in her usual place, behind Wanda, opposite of Thor. Behind him was Loki who seemed absent-minded, wishing he was somewhere else and not here.

“This meeting is going to be quick because we don’t have enough time,” Steve’s voice reverberated through the room, catching Y/N’s attention. “There are new threads in the world and we need to stop them as soon as possible. We will split into two groups. The first group, Sam, Thor, Loki, Vision, Wanda and me will head to Mexico City where a new Hydra base was created. It might seem easy, but what we discovered was too shocking and therefore this mission won’t be easy.” The people were nodding. “Second group is going to Oslo. Natasha, Clint, Stark and Y/N will head there. We need your skills to stop some of the Hydra leaders and IT specialists. If everything goes well, you will be back in four days, week tops.”

“I think my help would be better in Oslo,” Loki spoke up, making the team turn to him.

“And why is that?” Steve questioned. “A group of four people who are good with computers is enough for this mission.”

He smirked. “I disagree. Either send me to them or exchange me for Y/L/N,” he suggested with a mean voice.

She turned around, looking at him confusingly. Why would he say that? “Excuse me?” she asked, frowning.

“Y/N’s powers and skills are needed for the mission. I even think she’s more powerful than you, Reindeer Games,” Tony growled, not giving him any attention.

“I doubt that. She’s too unskilled and too weak for a mission like this.”

“Loki, shut up,” Thor turned his body completely, threatening to punch him in the face. “If you want to be put into a cell again, all you need to do is ask.”

“That’s enough,” Steve ordered. “You all need to be ready in fifteen minutes. Loki, you are coming with us. You are all dismissed. See you in fifteen minutes.”

Y/N left the room like a ghost, trying to run back to her room to pack. What Loki said was weird, hurtful and disrespecting. It took her by surprise. His words were repeating in her head the whole time while she was putting clothes into a travelling bag. On purpose, she left her phone on the table and again left the room.

Her pace was fast and angry. She ignored each sound coming behind her, even when her name was spoken softly. “Y/N,” a hand grabbed her by the shoulder, making her turn around. The God himself was standing there, eyes staring into hers. “I need…”

She shook her head. “I don’t care,” she murmured, yanking her hand from his. “You said enough already. I don’t want to hear more. Hell, I don’t even understand you, so leave me alone.”

“Just, be safe.”

She rolled her eyes and left him standing there like a statue. Loki’s behaviour was weird and she never knew if they were friends or not. Or whether they were more than friends…

It was him, who spent nights in her room. It all started as a helping hand – both of them frustrated, in need of a sweet release which turned into casual midnight fucking. It was sex and nothing else. However, there was always someone who would have feelings for the other. Y/N fell for him badly. While at night it was all sex, during the day, they barely talked to each other in front of the team. At least he wasn’t rude to her. Today, it changed and Y/N got her answer. He didn’t like her the way she liked him.

“Are you ready, Y/N?” Natasha asked her when she came to the jet where the redhead was standing. Next, to it, there was another one for Steve and his group. “No more sex for several days,” she giggled.

“Y/N had sex again?” Tony peaked from the jet, his eye sparkling. “Was it good?”

She kept quiet, because Loki was again behind her, listening to them. “She won’t tell us,” Wanda joined the conversation. “I told her in the morning that I know how satisfied she is. Something’s telling me it was the best sex of her life.”

Loki took a step closer to her. Y/N could feel his presence, the scent he had and it made her head spinning and knees weak. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Well, that won’t be happening again,” she started strictly. “I told the guy that it is over, no matter how good the sex is… or was. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to the jet and this is the end of the discussion and the topic.”

“Y/N!” the Gog shouted her name, but she didn’t turn to him.

“Loki, leave her alone. You think she will talk to you after that remark you had back in the conference room?” Tony asked, annoyed by his presence.

“Poor girl, obviously the whole friends with benefits turned to something else for her,” Wanda stated, sighing sadly.

The God turned to the witch, shocked by her words. “W-What do you mean ‘turned to something else’?”

The redhead laughed. “You Gods obviously don’t know anything about feelings. She must like the guy way too much. Maybe she fell in love with him and he doesn’t love her back and that is why she ended it.”

“Why are you even telling him that?” Tony came closer to them. “He doesn’t understand these things. He’s cold as ice, a real popsicle. Let’s go, Natasha. We have to go. Clint’s already started the jet.”

He wouldn’t think that Y/N, the one and only Y/N would actually love him, the frost giant who wanted to take over the world. He didn’t even notice it. How was it even possible? He watched the jet fly away with the woman he wanted to spend more time with. If only he told her sooner about the hidden feelings he carried. Now, he had to wait for several days until she’ll be back with the rest of the team. He hoped both missions would be successful and Y/N will talk to him.

…

It took them one weak to finish the mission and when they did, it was worthy of a celebration. Natasha was sitting with Y/N in the back of the jet, having a girl conversation while cleaning her scratches on shoulder and forehead. Tony and Clint were talking with Steve in the front.

“Can you please tell me more about the guy you decided to dump before the mission?” she asked like a curious child. “Each morning, after the mind-blowing sex-yes, we could perfectly read it on your face-you were so relaxed and calm. What happened?”

“Nat, it’s nothing serious and it’s over so, why even open this topic again?” she sighed, leaning against the backrest. “Please, don’t ask me about that again. I’m not comfortable talking about it. This is a delicate topic, so please accept that. Besides, it wasn’t anything serious so why bother?”

“Fine, fine,” she grunted. “Once you are comfortable with it, I want to know everything,” she patted her shoulder. “You know, in a day or two-“

“Nat!”

Tony’s voice interrupted them. “Ladies, we are home. Vision and Wanda made dinner – Italian lasagne. I suggest we celebrate another success and the fact we came home without injuries. There are bruises and some scratches,” he pointed at Y/N, “but they will fade away.”

“I’m not hungry,” Y/N said neutrally. She needed an excuse to avoid Loki and to be alone until the next. “I will join you for breakfast. I need to sleep – a lot.”

Once they arrived, she took all her belongings and headed to her room, ignoring everything and everyone. Loki was waiting for her in the hangar. When she found him there, she swiftly and cleverly avoided him. She greeted Bruce who too was there, hugged Wanda in the lift and nodded to Thor who was just leaving his room. After the door to her bedroom had closed, she turned into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. It was time to wash the mission dirt of her.

If Natasha didn’t open the already closed topic, Y/N wouldn’t start thinking about Loki while showering. The way he touched her and made her feel, it was all back. She remembered how he caressed her skin, kissed her neck while his fingers slipped between her folds. Fucking trickster God, he was the best lover; he was everything she dreamt of and more. Unfortunately, she ended things with him in the worst way possible, but she didn’t care. The way he behaved during the meeting that was a big mistake and thus, he deserved it.

After she was all done and clean, she wrapped herself in a fluffy green bathrobe. It was time for another cosmetic cleaning – face, arms, putting on lotion, drying her hair with a towel and cleaning teeth. At the end of the process, she felt like a human again.

She went to the bed, ready to put herself in it, already dressed in a black baggy shirt and tight shorts. What she wasn’t expecting that moment was the unwanted visitor. Her mouth almost dropped on the floor as she was braiding her wet hair. “Loki,” she whispered, still in shock. “What are you- What are you- What are you…?”

“Do you love me?” was the first question he asked her with eyes filled with sadness. He stood there in casual, comfortable clothing. He didn’t look like a god, but a regular man who belonged to the team.

“Excuse me?” she almost choked on her saliva.

He took a step closer. “Do you love me, Y/N?” She immediately took a step back. “I need to know. Agent Romanoff said…”

“What?” she gasped, hiding her lips with a hand. “What did Natasha say?”

“I-it’s not what exactly what she said but I… Uh,” he tried to formulate the right sentence. “What you said the day you went with her on a mission, hit me like a Fenrir and Agent Romanoff mentioned something about you being in love with the man you are sleeping with b-because things turned a-and I want to-need to-know if it is true.”

Usually, she was a clever woman and could easily put one plus one together. This time it was different. “Uh, does it even matter?”

He quickly nodded. “It does, Y/N.” Loki took another step to the woman, reaching for her hands. He didn’t force her, patiently waiting whether she’d pull away or not. When she didn’t, a smile appeared on his face. “Please, tell me you love me. I need you to say it.” This time, the impatience got him and he captured her lips in a hot, messy kiss. He got Y/N by surprise and with her gasp; he pushed his devilish tongue into her mouth, scanning with it all surroundings.

“This,” she mumbled during the kisses. “Isn’t,” she took a deep breath. “Right,” and looked into his mischievous eyes. “I am so mad at you.”

“You never complained before,” Loki grinned and his hands slowly went to her ass, massaging it. “You enjoyed it very much,” and his lips were on her again, “moaning for me, screaming my name while the rest of the Avengers were here in the compound.” The man ignored the part about her being mad at him.

“We were just fucking,” she talked back. “We had a deal and we helped each other. End of story,” and a moan escaped her lips when he found a sensitive spot on her neck. “Fuck.”

Loki chuckled. “It was not an occasional fuck, Y/N. It was more than that and you know it, love.”

With that pet name, she slightly pushed him from her only to scan his face. “What?” she dryly gulped. “What did you just call me?” It caught her off guard. “Y-you never said this to me. You barely say my name to me and your nickname for me is pet.”

The next kiss Loki gave her was filled with a new emotion. It wasn’t lust or passion but love – simple, filling love. The way his arms wrapped around her waist and he held her was so new, it made her head spin. “I am utterly in love with you, Y/N. It is not a lie or a trick. It is a simple truth.” With another meaningful kiss, he pushed her on the bed and lied on top of her. “I love you.”

“Do you?” she questioned, not believing him entirely. “If you do, why did you say those things during the meeting? You made me look weak and stupid in front of my co-workers, my friends.”

“I-“ he tried to find the right words. “I wanted to go there with you, to take care of you and protect you,” and his finger found the scratch on her forehead. “The thought of not being with you for several days scared me.”

A long, tense silence filled the room.

He kinked a brow. “You don’t trust me,” Loki stated.

“I don’t.”

“Well, love, let me prove you how right I am. Let me show you how a God can worship woman’s body. Let me show you the love I have for you, Y/N. I maybe do not do sweet love-making but I know perfectly how you enjoy good fucking.”

Their lips connected again and he gently pushed her on the bed. His hands held hers above her head, not letting them go anywhere. Loki was always the dominant one, no matter how much she tried to spice it up a little. He was the one who gave orders, setting the pace and making her scream. This time, it was no different. When his warm lips found a sensitive spot on her neck, she thrust her hips only making him groan unpleasantly. “Fuck, Loki,” she was impatient. “I swear, I will kill you for this,” she sucked on his neck when his dexterous fingers slipped into her shorts.

“Uh, uh,” his other hand pushed her back as he sat on his knees. “You need to keep your pretty mouth shut, love,” he put down her shorts and opened her legs. Immediately, he licked his lips, loving the view he was having. “The only thing I want to hear is the sound of your moaning or screaming my name.”

His two fingers slipped into her already wet cunt easily when she was about to say something again. Luckily, only a loud moan went through her lips into the aether. “Holy shit,” she breathed, biting the lower lip.

“So wet for me, love. Did my actions make you this wet?” he asked.

“Oh, Loki-“

But the fingers were taken out of her, followed by a deep chuckle. “I do not think you deserve my tongue on that pretty little pussy of yours,” he started to talk, undressing from the clothes. Loki noticed how her gorgeous eyes went lower, stopping at his hard dick which badly wanted to be freed from the clothing.

“I want to taste y-“

As she was trying to reach for it, he slapped her hand away. “You do not deserve it tonight, Y/N.” Loki reached for her shirt and undressed it, hand immediately resting on her breasts. “So beautiful,” he mumbled.

“P-please,” she whined when his tongue circled one of the nipples. “Loki, please.”

“What do you want, love? Do you want my cock to be buried deep inside of you? Is that what you wish for?” and he again was on her lips, kissing her gently. “Lie down on your left side.”

They did many things together ever since they started to have sex and yet they hadn’t tried this position. Y/N did as she was told, making herself comfortable enough. She felt the bed dip as Loki positioned right behind her. His teeth bit her shoulder, leaving a mark there and then peppering the spot with gentle kisses until he moved to her neck where he started to suck on it. “No,” she whispered. “They can’t see.”

“Shh,” one of the hands was back between her legs, fingers circling her clit. “Let them see, love. Let them see who makes you scream, who you belong to. You are mine, Y/N.”

The woman was already on a cloud nine when she felt him bury his cock deep inside her. She gasped, shutting her eyes tightly. That man’s shaft was a real gift from heaven. He wasn’t too thick and the length was more than average. The first time she saw it, her mouth started watering – delicious.

The pace was instantly fast and Loki didn’t want to slow down no matter how loud she was becoming. While trying to control his groaning and whimpering, she was out of control. “Y-yes, good girl,” he praised her, lifting her right leg higher so he had a better access. “You love to be fucked like this,” he sighed pleasantly. “You may deny it but your body speaks for you.”

Maybe it was the atmosphere or the Loki’s skills and knowledge of her body; she was slowly coming to her climax. Her fingers found his locks and she pulled them as her insides were clenching his cock. “F-fuck, I am going to c-cum!” Her voice high, making sounds which made him wickedly grin.

“That’s it, Y/N. Cum for me, sweet girl. Let the world hear you scream my name.”

With several more thrusts, she reached her peak, shouting Loki’s name. “Loki! Fuck! Yes, Loki!”

The God was squeezing her right breast when she milked his cock, making him climax too. It was too good to be true and a second later, his seed was deep inside her. They were breathing loudly and heavily; sweat was all over them mixed together as well as her juices with his sperm. He stayed inside her for minutes, enjoying how wrecked she looked. It wasn’t the longest sex – this particular one took for ten minutes, but it was intense.

Loki kissed her forehead when he moved and his softening cock went out of her. “Are you alright?” he asked, worried if it wasn’t too much for her. He knew she would again have some visible bruises on her thighs and breasts, not even mentioning shoulder and neck. When he noticed the smile on her lips, he relaxed.

“Better than ever,” she stated, carefully rolling on her back and then to him. “I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“I can carry you in my arms,” Loki nuzzled his nose with hers. “I mean it, Y/N, all of it. I do love you.”

“Do you?” she again questioned as she sat up, trying to go to the bathroom to clean up the mess.

He made her lie down on the bed again. “No, please, let me take care of you,” and he quickly pecked her lips, immediately disappearing inside her bathroom. He came out a minute later with a wet towel. Loki nestled between her legs and cleaned her up. Before he could finish his ministrations, he sucked another hickey on her hip.

“Seriously?” she kinked a brow. “You didn’t have enough? How am I supposed to go out with all the hickeys and bruises on my body? I can’t go swimming and Natasha wanted to go like a week ago.”

“What can I say? I love seeing you marked by me. Thanks to it I know you are only mine.”

Y/N sighed. She wasn’t ready to tell him her feelings. In the end, she was still hurt by his actions in the conference room. Without a word, she invited him under the duvet and when he accepted, she snuggled as close to his body as possible. “Trickster,” she smiled, kissing his left pectoral. “Good night, Loki.”

He too deserved a punishment and this was a perfect one. It was cruel, she admitted that. However, it was his entire fault. The God thought for hours whether it was a wise choice to admit his feelings. He knew he had to try it again, differently.

When the morning came and the sun illuminated the room, he woke up to her touch. She was gently trailing a finger over his toned chest. “Morning,” he murmured, still in shocked Y/N stayed in the bed even after waking up.

The next action took his breath by surprise. After a sweet morning kiss, one simple sentence escaped her mouth. “I love you too, Loki.”


End file.
